


Гарри Поттер и проблема с зельеварением

by ananosya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Mentor Severus Snape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 25,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananosya/pseuds/ananosya
Summary: Как-то раз Гарри два часа прятался от Дадли в кабинете химии, где приглашенный студент рассказывал интересные научные факты о свойствах кислот. Вот тут-то все и завертелось...Тут вы прочтете о том, как готовятся волшебные сладости, как Гарри влюбится в дом, о злом котенке Драко Малфое и о том, как Гермиона попытается применить логику к правилам волшебного мира.Очень добрый и смешной, а еще - безумно трогательный фанфик, по сути повторяющий сюжет книг с одной загвоздкой - любимый предмет Гарри теперь зельеварение.Надеюсь, что мой перевод передаст юмор оригинала, буду очень рада вашим комментариям!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy & Voldemort, Gregory Goyle/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Severus Snape & Voldemort, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	1. Зельеварение с Невиллом очень отвлекает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Problem of Potions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588629) by [Wyste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyste/pseuds/Wyste). 



Проблема, или скорее ее решение, состояла в том, что Гарри был без ума от зельеварения. Не то чтобы он раньше когда-то интересовался школьными занятиями, его больше занимало то, как избежать столкновений с Дадли, как справиться с домашними делами, как ужиться с родственниками, не сталкиваясь с методами воспитания детей его дядюшки, а еще - как избежать столкновений с Дадли.

Все это привело к тому, что Гарри жутко расстроился, когда Невилл растопил уже третий свой котел на зельеварении, потому что это отвлекало его от его собственного зелья, которое вместо того, чтобы быть желтым, приняло странный горчичный оттенок.

Никуда это все не годится. Кричать на Невилла было без толку, а когда Гермиона пыталась помочь Невиллу, это стоило им обоим очков…

Разумеется, единственным решением было собираться вне уроков, чтобы Гермиона могла вдоволь все объяснять Невиллу, а Гарри мог наконец нормально позаниматься.

Так и вышло, что после ряда проб и ошибок Рону пришлось выпрашивать у близнецов показать их тайное место, где они варили свои нелегальные зелья, потому что Профессор МакГонагалл была не то чтобы рада их спонтанному кружку по интересам. Тайное место оказалось углублением на входе в секретный проход, и это было обалденно. Невиллу, Рону и Гермионе не очень-то и хотелось проводить там все свободное время, экспериментируя с рецептами зелий которые они уже прошли, только проходили или вот-вот должны были пройти, но это было не страшно. Невиллу было гораздо спокойнее на занятиях, когда он заранее с грехом пополам справлялся с рецептом зелья, а Гермиона уже вдоволь ему все объясняла  _ перед _ занятием, а это значило, что Гарри мог сосредоточиться на своем зельи. После того, как Снейп начал кричать на Невилла чуточку меньше, стали понятны три вещи:

  1. Большая часть класса ничего не смыслила в зельеварении
  2. Драко зарабатывал Слизерину очки, потому что он-то как раз в зельях разбирался.
  3. Снейп хоть и покрывал ничтожные способности Гарри к зельеварению последними словами, на деле давал неплохие советы, если игнорировать практически все, что он говорил.



У Гарри очень хорошо получалось игнорировать все, что говорил его профессор.

Самое ужасное было то, что даже Гермиона не могла понять, как у Драко получались зелья не только “в целом правильного цвета”, они даже дымились “с красивыми переливами”, и в итоге он “снова зарабатывал для Слизерина 10 очков, этот скользкий ушлепок”.

Незадолго до Хэллоуина Гарри был настолько расстроен, что вместо ужина экспериментировал с пятью вариантами рецептов и пытался справиться с душащей его мыслью о том, что ему придется просить  _ Драко Малфоя _ о помощи.

Но это было однозначно лучше, чем просить помощи у профессора Снейпа, потому что он же не хотел  _ умереть мучительной смертью _ . Но дело было все равно дрянь.

Так и получилось, что с одной стороны Гарри, оплакивающий свои гордость и достоинство, а с совершенно другой, своей стороны Рон и Гермиона втроем столкнулись в драке с горным троллем в коридоре у женского туалета.

Невиллу было поручено найти взрослого, и это была хорошая идея, потому что Гарри очень был нужен взрослый, чтобы помочь ему справиться со всем этим кровотечением, которое с ним приключилось. Невилл даже нашел профессора Квирелла, которому очень хорошо удавались режущие проклятия. Пока, тролль!

А потом они все стали самыми настоящими друзьями, особенно Рон и Гермиона. Которые похоже что превратили свой спонтанный альянс в пакт о предотвращении гибели Гарри от недосыпа, недоедания или внезапного столкновения со всякими троллями.

А еще профессор Снейп  _ ужасно _ разозлился на Гарри на следующем занятии за то, что он наткнулся на тролля.

\- Полагаю, вы решили что лезть в драку с троллем это поступок, достойный  _ героя _ , Поттер?

\- Нет, профессор, я просто хотел разобраться с Укрепляющим раствором…

\- Минус очко Гриффиндору, за очевидную ложь.

Ну, или как-то так. Гарри очень злило то, что он был любимым профессором Гарри. Почему ему не могла понравиться, например, профессор МакГонагалл, и он бы смог научиться как, например, превращаться в сову, как любой нормальный человек.


	2. Драко Малфой - самый настоящий змееныш

Друзья Гарри бросили его разговаривать с Драко в одиночку, ссылаясь на то, что это все был его дурацкий план.

Предатели.

(Тоненький голосок у него в голове отметил, что раньше у него вообще никогда не было друзей, так что лучше бы ему быть благодарным. Этот тоненький голосок, обзывающий его неблагодарной свиньей, всегда напоминал ему его тетю. Со временем он научился его игнорировать.)

\- Эммм, Малфой. Есть минутка?

\- Как же я могу отказать герою Гриффиндора?

\- ...Ты же несерьезно, правда?

\- Да, Поттер, несерьезно. Молодец.

Какой же Драко  _ говнюк.  _ Гарри попробовал улыбнуться, а Драко в свою очередь посмотрел на него так, будто перед ним стоял горный тролль. Зашибись.

\- Слушай, ну ты… -  _ Арргх -  _ Приходи на наш кружок по зельеварению.

Лицо Драко приняло сложное выражение.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем.

\-  _ Зачем,  _ Поттер?

\- Потому что у тебя лучше получаются зелья, чем у меня, - на одном дыхании пробормотал Гарри.

Драко улыбнулся словно  _ змееныш. _

\- Нет, Поттер. Думаю, я сам справлюсь, спасибо.

И Драко удалился, напевая что-то себе под нос.

Гарри был на полпути в гостиную Гриффиндора, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного, и поэтому он был покрасневший и бурлящий от гнева, когда он попытался объяснить Невиллу с Роном, почему Драко Малфой был  _ хуже всех на свете. _

\- Он хуже моего кузена  _ Дадли _ , - выпалил Гарри - Не думал, что кто-то еще может быть таким же ужасным.

\- Ты в курсе, что нам задали на завтра полтора фута по Защите от темных искусств? - поинтересовалась Гермиона, которая готовилась к занятиям, которые не были зельеварением. Он иногда вообще не понимал, о чем думает Гермиона.

Гарри скорбно пошел за пергаментом.

* * *

Драко все еще был крайне доволен собой на следующее утро, вот же змееныш. И на зельеварении на следующей неделе, пока его зелье варилось, он подошел сзади к Гарри и начал над ним нависать.

\- А ты неправильно корни нарезал, - с лучезарной улыбкой произнес Драко, а затем он удалился обратно к своему котлу, снова напевая эту чертову песню.

У Гарри на столе лежало два вида корней. Он посмотрел на них с неприязнью, потому что он уже все нарезал, и он же был  _ уверен, _ что одни надо было нарезать в длину, а вторые - в ширину, а еще их же надо было добавить в зелье полминуты назад, а Драко напрочь его сбил.

\- Минус очко Гриффиндору за невнимательность, - произнес Снейп из-за его плеча. Гарри подпрыгнул и выронил половину корней в зелье.

Котел расплавился.

Драко Малфой был  _ хуже всех на свете. _


	3. Два серьезных разговора

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и далее - примечания автора
> 
> Я всегда считала Крэбба и Гойла потрясающими, хоть в книгах им уделено не так уж и много времени, и у меня есть свои фанатские соображения относительно Гойла, которые здесь отлично раскроются. Мне кажется что клише “большой+толстый+страшный = злой” довольно ленивое, и тут мы это рассмотрим, хотя в целом фанфик не совсем об этом.

\- Оставь Драко в покое.

Гарри вздрогнул и схватился за палочку. Он думал, что в коридоре никого кроме него нет, и он неспешно направлялся к статуе, за которой располагалась его секретная лаборатория, и все-таки он умудрился столкнуться с одним из приспешников Драко. Дело дрянь. Гарри сглотнул и выпрямился. У него не будет флешбеков про Дадли. Никаких флешбеков.

\- Я с Драко вообще не общаюсь, - заявил Гарри. - Ну, с Малфоем.

Гойл обдумал услышанное. Ему это далось не быстро.

\- Оставь Драко в покое, - повторил он.

\- Я оставлю Драко в покое, - сказал Гарри, - если он первый оставит меня в покое. И поможет мне с зельеварением.

Если уж говорить начистоту.

\- Нет.

\- Что “нет”?

\- Он не поможет тебе с зельеварением.

\- Почему?

Еще одна мучительно долгая пауза на обдумывание. Гойл сделал несколько шагов вперед и навис над ним. Гарри уставился на него в ответ. Он теперь - волшебник. Волшебников не травят, волшебники сражаются на дуэлях.

\- Драко слишком занят, чтобы тебе помогать, - наконец заявил Гойл. - У него много важных дел.

\- Нам  _ одиннадцать. _

Гарри уже порядком начали бесить длинные паузы, в течение которых Гойл натужно обдумывал свой ответ.

\- Будешь бесить Драко - пожалеешь.

Гарри изумленно смотрел вслед Гойлу, который спускался по лестнице, из-за всех сил стараясь казаться грозным и зловещим. У него… Ну прям вообще не получалось. Гарри подумал, что друзья Драко были ну реально странными. А значит какой тогда был сам Гарри, раз Драко захотел с ним дружить?

* * *

\- Профессор Снейп ни за что не стал бы ничего красть, он же учитель, - шепотом заявила Гермиона, для которой не было ничего более святого чем Священные законы библиотеки.

Невнятные аргументы Рона по сути сводились к тому, что “этот сальный говнюк однозначно что-то замышляет”.

\- Но слушай, даже если он действительно что-то замышляет, - слабо возразил Гарри, который в целом был согласен с тем, что профессор Снейп был однозначно злой, - может профессор Дамблдор в курсе и, ну, спускает ему это с рук? Хагрид вот делает всякие штуки…

Другие ребята за столом закивали. Хагрид действительно делал много всяких разных штук.

\- А профессор Снейп - мастер зельеварения, так что может это одна из тех штук, с которым директорам школы приходится мириться. Вон, профессор Бинс вообще призрак. То есть, то, что кто-то злой не значит, что он не может быть хорошим учителем, правда?

\- Но он ведь ужасный учитель, - заметил Рон. - Просто отвратительный.

Невилл, всем своим видом излучавший отчаяние, оглянулся, справедливо опасаясь, что если произнести имя профессора Снейпа вслух, то можно его призвать (а это случалось гораздо чаще, чем можно подумать).

\- Думаю, - медленно сказала Гермиона, - что есть разница между тем, кто поступает по-злому, и просто злым человеком. Даже если профессор Снейп злой, а я так не считаю, кто-то должен помешать ему  _ сделать _ что-то злое… Ой, в общем не несите чепухи, даже если бы он был сущим злом, сотканным из тьмы, он все равно не может ничего украсть. Это вопрос этики.

\- Ух, Гермиона, - с восхищением произнес Рон. Гарри был согласен с ним. Гермиона иногда была по-настоящему гениальна.

\- Да и что мы вообще можем сделать? - спросил Невилл.

Разговор перешел на то, что они вообще могут сделать, и Гарри мысленно пообещал себе вернуться к вопросу зла. Может зло можно дистиллировать для зелья? Он спросит об этом профессора Снейпа, когда они спутают все его коварные планы.


	4. В которой бросаются учебниками

“Магические отвары и зелья” авторства Арсениуса Джиггера был почти что настолько же плохой учебник, насколько профессор Снейп был плохой учитель. Текст был запутанный, все схемы в нем устарели, и Гарри приходилось спрашивать у Гермионы значения половины слов, и она в итоге призналась, что когда впервые пыталась прочитать его летом, ей пришлось использовать словарь, чтобы понять некоторые длинные слова, которые в мире магглов больше не использовались. Гарри подумал, что это многое объясняло про успехи всего его класса на зельеварении.

К счастью для терпения Гарри, которого становилось все меньше с каждой главой, которую он превозмогал без каких-либо успехов относительно получения из учебника реальных знаний, в зельеварении много времени уделялось измельчению всяких штук, разрезанию их на мелкие кусочки, и даже взрывам. Гарри и не подозревал, что последнее можно делать  _ специально,  _ но Фред его просветил. (“Иначе малыш Гарри обязательно расплавит свой котел, Джордж, а это бы было совсем нехорошо”.) И когда теория алхимии его в конец утомляла, мысль о том, что он когда-нибудь сможет делать красные и оранжевые фейерверки, грела ему душу и придавала сил.

Как то зимним вечером, когда Гарри зашвырнул свой учебник через всю гостиную Гриффиндора, веселье и разговоры резко стихли. Невилл, до этого приглядывавший за состоянием Гарри, поднял учебник, отряхнул его и с осторожностью протянул его обратно.

Гарри взглянул на него с ненавистью.

Невилл сглотнул и резко выпалил:

\- Фантастические твари и где они обитают!

\- Что?..

\- Прочитай лучше “Фантастические твари и где они обитают”. Там для каждого животного прописано, какие его части могут быть ингредиентами для зелий, типа как драконья кровь. В книжке “1001 трава и гриб” это тоже есть, но “Фантастические твари” тебе больше понравятся.

\- Думаешь?

\- Ага. Так что прекрати всех пугать и почитай что-нибудь другое, - выпалил Невилл, а затем он резко побледнел и вытаращил глаза, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что он вообще ни слова сейчас не говорил.

Гарри посмотрел на Рона, который сидел сгорбившись и притворяясь, что его тут вообще нет, и поморщился. Гермиона по всей видимости была увлечена чтением, но волосы падали ей прямо на лицо, а не заправлены за уши, как она обычно делала.

\- Простите меня, ребята, - сказал он.

Он пошел за другими книжками, оставив своих друзей заниматься их делами. Пока он поднимался по лестнице в их комнату за вещами из чемодана, Гарри не мог перестать думать о том, какой же все-таки Невилл хороший друг.


	5. Рождественские угощения и покушение на убийство

Кто-то попытался сбросить Гарри с метлы во время матча по Квиддичу, и все же это событие не стало самым важным в его жизни. Это как минимум убедило его в том, что он не оказался в волшебном сне, ведь жизнь в Хогвартсе была такой поразительной и удивительной, было бы подозрительно, если бы его любимый профессор не попытался его убить. Нет, самым важным событием в жизни Гарри было приближающееся Рождество, ведь он мог целых две недели дни на пролет летать на метле, варить зелья, читать про Николаса Фламеля и назло всем пытаться запомнить наизусть “1001 траву и гриб”. Времени на сон у Гарри в последнее время практически не оставалось.

\- Думаешь профессор Снейп был бы рад шоколадной лягушке? - спросил Гарри у Рона за неделю до рождественских каникул.

\- Ну, думаю, если бы он мог ее отравить и подсунуть тебе обратно, то да, - сказал Рон, - А что?

Рон был уверен, что Гарри напрашивался на неприятности. Это было нечестно. Всего какой-то тролль и одно (пять) небольшое столкновение с Гойлом, пытавшимся столкнуть его с лестницы, и Гарри сразу же можно считать магнитом для неприятностей?

\- Рождество же, - сказал Гарри. - Можно же дарить профессорам подарки на Рождество, правда?

\- Но не тем, которые пытаются тебя убить.

\- Мы этого точно не знаем.

Рон посмотрел на него с явным неодобрением, и в итоге Гарри пообещал не пытаться придумать подарок, который бы убедил Снейпа научить его зельеварению вместо того, чтобы пытаться его убить.

Да и какой такой рождественский подарок смог бы привести к подобному эффекту? Возможно, любовное зелье?..

Прочитав немного о любовных зельях, Гарри решил сохранить эту идею на самый уж крайний случай

* * *

За два дня до начала рождественских каникул Винсент Крэбб поймал Гарри, пока тот летел вниз по лестнице. Они упали через перила, после чего Гарри резко вскочил и отпрыгнул в сторону, пока Крэбб медленно - медленно, медленно… - поднимался на ноги.

\- Малфой ищет тебя, - сказал Крэбб, поглядывая на стоявшего пролетом выше Гойла.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Гойл, медленно спускаясь вниз, всем своим видом изображая покладистого тролля. Гарри прижался спиной к стенке.

\- Не надо его толкать с лестницы, - сказал Крэбб, удаляясь от Гарри и не глядя на него.

\- Но мы же его ненавидим.

\- Если бы Малфой хотел столкнуть его с лестницы, он бы сделал это сам.

\- ...Нет, не сделал бы.

\- Ну, он бы точно попросил кого-то сделать это за него, но я же говорю, что он не хочет…

Разговор затих вдалеке. Гарри обмяк у стены и как никогда сильно ждал начала рождественских каникул.

Что же было нужно Драко, если он не хотел сталкивать Гарри с лестницы? Так много вопросов, так мало ответов.


	6. У Снейпа слишком много дел

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и далее курсивом выделены фрагменты, взятые из текста книг

Рождественские каникулы были просто отпадные, хоть и чересчур короткие. Слишком быстро Гарри вновь пришлось разбираться со змеенышем и его змеиными приспешниками. Как-то вечером, после того как Малфой заколдовал Невилла…

— _ Не надо объяснять мне, что я недостаточно смел для того, чтобы быть в Гриффиндоре, — Невилл всхлипнул. — Малфой мне уже это доказал. _

Гарри предложил Невиллу шоколадную лягушку.

\- Ты достоин дюжины Малфоев. В любом случае, мне ты всегда даешь отпор. Неужели Малфой страшнее меня?

Невилл слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ты гораздо страшнее Малфоя, но это же другое.

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Невилл, который выглядел немного задумчивым, что было куда лучше, чем когда у него в глазах стояли слезы. - Пойду-ка я спать.  _ Да, вот карточка — ты их собираешь, верно? _

* * *

Малфой подошел к парте Гарри на первом занятии по зельеварению после Рождественских каникул, всем своим видом излучая расположение.

\- А мой отец договорился с профессором Снейпом, чтобы он со мной индивидуально занимался зельеварением. Профессор Снейп говорит, что у меня большой потенциал, - Драко понизил голос. - Был бы у тебя отец, ты бы мог его попросить о том же. Хотя, погоди.

У Малфоя не было никаких шансов закончить свою речь, потому что Гарри набросился на него, но Рон мгновенно оттащил его в сторону. Ах ты  _ мерзкий… _

\- Минус пять очков Гриффиндору, Поттер, и останетесь после уроков, - сказал Снейп, в голосе которого сквозило что-то, очень похожее на радость, - За поведение, недостойное студента Хогвартса, и за беспорядок в моем классе.

\- Да, сэр, - сказал Гарри, скрипя зубами и стараясь об этом не думать. Он сам не ожидал, что так резко выйдет из себя, просто у Драко были определенные  _ таланты. _

\- О нет, я разбил пузырьки Драко, - неуверенно сказал Рон, стоявший у парты Драко, и все взгляды в классе обратились на него. Он смахнул оборудование Драко для зелий на пол, и оно разлетелось вдребезги.

После этого было очень много криков.

\- Ну, - тихо сказал Рон Гарри после того, как они оба были оставлены после уроков, а еще им обоим нужно было доложить обо всем главе их факультета, - Я же не мог позволить тебе в одиночку отбывать с ним наказание, правда? У него бы был шанс убить тебя без свидетелей.

\- Думаешь, свидетели его остановят?

После этого Рон затих, такой сценарий ему в голову видимо не приходил. Вот поэтому Рон был лучшим другом Гарри, хоть Гермиона с Невиллом тоже были очень здоровскими. Если бы Гарри спрыгнул с обрыва, Рон бы прыгнул прямиком за ним, и потом они бы вместе придумали, как им выпутаться из этой передряги.

* * *

Казалось, будто тот факт, что Гарри отбывает у него наказание, вызвал у Снейпа что-то похожее на умиротворение. Впервые с начала учебного года он улыбался, проверяя за своим столом домашние работы, пока Гарри и Рон отскабливали от котлов запекшихся слизней и пытались не задохнуться от ядовитых паров моющего средства. 

Когда они закончили, Снейп окинул взглядом их работу, улыбнулся им (Гарри и Рон в ужасе замерли) и заявил:

\- Не годится. Начинайте заново.

\- Профессор, это нечестно, - сказал Гарри.

\- Как и все в этом мире.

Может быть, это немного поможет мне стать мастером зельеварения, мрачно думал Гарри, изо всех сил уговаривая себя не кричать на своего учителя. Брови профессора Снейпа резко взлетели вверх, а затем профессор отвернулся в сторону.

В конце этого удручающе долгого вечера, профессор Снейп произнес:

\- Поттер.

\- Да, профессор? - сказал Гарри, бросая взгляд на Рона, который уже нетерпеливо мялся в дверях.

\- Предлагаю вам помогать с уборкой класса в конце каждого дня, дабы помочь вам овладеть хотя бы крупицей знаний по предмету.

Гарри уставился на профессора, нервно моргая.

\- И уберите это выражение с вашего лица. 

Гарри задумался, дает ли происходящее профессору Снейпу возможность или мотив для его жестокого убийства. Выражение лица Снейпа стало более мрачным.

\- И я вовсе не  _ ем _ студентов, вопреки тому, что Вам могли рассказывать близнецы Уизли.

Профессор Снейп все-таки  _ мог _ читать мысли. Он  _ так и знал _ .

Профессор улыбнулся. Это была вовсе не добрая улыбка.

\- Мне пора, до свидания, профессор!

Гарри не думал, что гриффиндорская храбрость требовала от него подобного стремления к самоубийству. Он сбежал, по дороге схватив Рона за руку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снейп тут описан следящим за Гарри и пытающимся сохранить ему жизнь во второй половине “Философского камня”, между делом ему ещё приходилось учить 7 потоков студентов, ну и приглядывать за Квиреллом. Только представьте, как Снейпу приходит в голову идея, что он может попросту каждый вечер на несколько часов запирать Гарри в комнате за каким-то унизительным занятием, а Гарри потом ему собственноручно подсказывает способ, как им можно манипулировать так, чтобы он это все делал добровольно. Готова поспорить что не один Гарри в этом году страдает от нехватки времени и недосыпа. Представляю, как Снейп решает, что же лучше: мириться с тем, что ему придется проводить какое-то время с Гарри, или смириться с тем, что Гарри будет сбегать Бог знает куда, чтобы сражаться с троллями и бесславно погибнуть. Выбор тут очевиден.


	7. Размышления о таком разном Поттере

**Близнецы:**

Гарри Поттер рано или поздно нарвется-таки на то, чтобы его прикончили, и оставит их несчастного брата с разбитым сердцем. Очень дружелюбный,что им движет - не совсем понятно, но на метле он гоняет как сам дьявол, а стоит ему показать конфету, которая меняет цвет языка - расплывается от восторга лужицей.

**МагГонагалл:**

Если Гарри Поттер не прекратит читать на ее занятиях книгу “101 известный мастер зельеварения”, она начнет всерьез беспокоиться о его верности факультету.

**Квирелл:**

Не то чтобы у него были какие-то персональные счеты с мальчишкой, и он был достаточно занят, поэтому его только слегка раздражало, что еще ни разу за весенний семестр ему не выдалось удачной возможности его наконец прикончить.

**Гойл:**

Драко хотел, чтобы Поттер был его приспешником. Грег уже был приспешником Драко. Поттер получит Драко только через хладный труп Грега.

(Грег не был выдающимся мыслителем)


	8. В которой профессор Снейп выходит из себя

У Гарри ну совершенно не было времени на то, чтобы драить котлы и раскладывать ингредиенты для профессора Снейпа, с учетом тренировок по Квиддичу, занятий и исследований Философского камня. Их кружок развалился, потому что у Невилла сил хватало только на то, чтобы с горем пополам сдать все предметы, а у Гарри не было времени вообще ни на что, но в теории, если очень сосредоточиться, то может быть можно научиться зельеварению, читая чужие мысли. Гарри пытался сосредоточиться на секретах зельеварения, попутно складывая в каждый пакетик ровно по тридцать иголок дикобраза, а пакетиков у него тоже было ровно тридцать.

Это было безумно скучно, и каждый раз, когда профессор Снейп на него смотрел, он думал о самых неудобных и стыдных вещах, которые он бы ни за что не хотел, чтобы профессор Снейп узнал, например о том, как они с Роном называли профессора Снейпа сальным говнюком.

Возможно, если он сбросится с Астрономической башни, его жизнь перестанет быть такой неловкой.

\- А что он здесь делает? - поинтересовался Драко Малфой как-то в пятницу вечером, пока Гарри отдраивал столы.

\- Наслаждается посредственностью, - сухо ответил Снейп. - Занимайтесь своим делом, мистер Малфой. Вы принесли задание?

Гарри бесстыдно подслушивал, как они обсуждали использование разных ножей для подготовки ингредиентов для зелий. И это было бы просто чудесно, если бы не чертов Малфой.

* * *

Единственный запомнившийся ему эпизод, случившийся до события, которое Гарри на всю жизнь запомнил как “ту передрягу с драконом”, произошел как-то утром прямо перед зельеварением, когда профессор Снейп остановился около его парты и громко принюхался. Гарри взглянул на профессора, выражение лица которого было невозможно прочитать, и Снейп отошел, как будто ничего и не произошло.

В конце занятия Снейп сказал:

\- Поттер, останьтесь.

Гарри подошел к преподавательскому столу. Снейп смерил его взглядом. Гарри несколько раз перемялся с ноги на ногу и застыл на месте. Смелость. Он же должен быть смелым, правильно? И он не думал, что он на самом деле сделал что-то, что могло бы не понравиться профессору Снейпу, уж точно не на этой неделе…

\- Поттер. И почему это от вас пахнет дымом и цитрусовыми?

Видимо все дело в зелье, которое он варил прошлой ночью, он попробовал заменить плоды шиповника бадьяном, чтобы проверить, повлияет ли это на цвет фейерверков.

\- Просто эксперимент, профессор, - ответил Гарри, изучая, как один из пальцев Снейпа, казалось, вот-вот застучит по столу.

\- Эксперимент.

\- Фред и Джордж меня научили.

\- И где же, позвольте поинтересоваться, вы проводите эти ваши запрещенные эксперименты с зельями?

Гарри поднял глаза и столкнулся с взглядом Снейпа, яд в голосе которого его удивил. Он знал, что профессор его ненавидит, но в последнее время это было уже не так очевидно.

\- В свободном кабинете, профессор.

\- Судя по запаху, который вокруг вас витает, в этом свободном кабинете нет ни толковой защиты, ни вентиляции. Позвольте мне быть с вами предельно откровенным, маленький суицидальный идиот. Если вы не прекратите Ваши постоянные попытки убить себя, мне придется вмешаться, а если это произойдет, то вы скорее будете мечтать о смерти. Я понятно изъясняюсь, мистер Поттер?

\- Да, сэр. Понятнее некуда.

\- Фред и Джордж Уизли - хуже примеров для подражания вы себе не найдете. Попробуйте заниматься, мистер Поттер. Я более чем уверен, что в библиотеке вы сами ни за что не разберетесь, но возможно вы меня когда-нибудь удивите.

Гарри на это было нечего возразить.

\- Вон с глаз моих.

Гарри немедленно отправился вон, размышляя о том, что произошло. Это было даже радостно, что судя по всему профессор Снейп не желал ему смерти, но он конечно мог и врать, но он не выглядел так, будто он врет…

Если это не профессор Снейп пытался его убить, это значило, что кто-то еще пытался его убить. Гарри не мог даже представить, что он такого сделал всем этим людям. Он просто пытался учиться волшебству!


	9. Передряга с драконом

В попытках подготовиться к экзаменам, а еще потому что профессор Снейп был еще невыносимее, чем обычно, Гарри как-то сидел в библиотеке вместе с Гермионой, Роном и Невиллом, а вовсе не в кабинете зельеварения и не в секретном уголке Фреда и Джорджа. После того, как Невилл завалил свой первый экзамен, потому что они отвлекали его своими исследованиями Николаса Фламеля, было решено его больше не впутывать во все эти дела, но он по-прежнему активно участвовал в зубрежке. Он гораздо лучше Гарри с Роном разбирался в истории магии и травологии, а Гарри гораздо лучше чем Рон и Невилл понимал защиту от темных искусств. Разумеется, никто не разбирался лучше Гермионы абсолютно ни в чем, а у Рона были какие-никакие способности к трансфигурации. В общем, как то так они и увидели, как Хагрид что-то читал про  _ драконов. _

Троица безмолвно переглянулась, и в итоге Гермиона осталась заниматься с Невиллом, а Гарри и Рон отправились на разведку, полагая, что это все весьма подозрительно.

Только когда они вернулись к Гермионе, чтобы все обсудить, она справедливо заметила, что Хагрид жил в деревянном домике, и вся затея показалась несколько менее привлекательной.

Ну, она все еще была весьма привлекательной, но уже чуточку меньше.

А потом  _ конечно же _ Малфой подслушал, как они обсуждали вылупление дракона. И он был там, он видел как дракончик вылупился, и он все  _ смотрел  _ на Гарри, и Гарри очень хотелось закричать со всей мочи, даже если бы все вокруг подумали, что он тронулся. А потом дракончик укусил Рона, и Малфой перехватил письмо, и Гарри решил, что паниковать уже нет никакого смысла, потому что все уже пошло наперекосяк, а поэтому какой тогда смысл паниковать. Ему уже было не привыкать к тому, что все постоянно шло наперекосяк.

И потом случилось кое-что очень странное, потому что когда Гарри нервно ждал, пока Пивз наконец уберется Большого зала, чтобы они могли выйти наружу и передать Норберта Чарли, рядом с ним внезапно материализовался Малфой и как бы между делом заявил:

\- Поттер, ты идиот, не делай этого. Тебя же исключат.

\- Тише ты, - зашипел в ответ Гарри.

\- Не указывай мне, Поттер, - ответил Малфой, улыбаясь этой своей медленной, змеиной улыбкой.

\- Я думал, что ты только рад будешь, если нас исключат, Малфой.

\- Если тебя исключат, мне больше некого будет унижать на зельеварении, понимаешь? Так что прекрати эти свои сантименты, пусть он сам себе себе могилу копает.

\- У некоторый людей есть  _ друзья,  _ Малфой, если ты не знал. Не приспешники, не  _ правильные _ люди. Настоящие друзья.

Малфой оценивающе посмотрел на Гермиону и вместо того, чтобы отвечать, заявил:

\- Не пытайся ничего провернуть, Поттер. Он сам себе могилу выкопал.

\- Тебе нас не остановить, - тихо сказала Гермиона.

\- А МакГонагалл с этим отлично справится, я уверен.

\- И в итоге нас исключат, а ты этого не хочешь, - прошептал Гарри. - Так что я бы на твоем месте нам помог.

\- Гарри, подумай лучше… - обеспокоенно сказала Гермиона.

\- Смотри, Драко, - торопливо продолжил Гарри, - Разве тебе не должны нравиться драконы? С таким-то именем. Ты даже наверное превращаться в дракона умеешь.

Похоже, что этот довод вообще никак не помог переубедить Драко, но он не возразил сразу, а брови его приподнялись так, что это до ужаса напомнило Гарри профессора Снейпа.

\- У меня с этим все схвачено, - сказал Гарри, - Ну, ты же знаешь, я же Избранный, Мальчик-который-выжил. Я ни за что не попадусь.

На мгновение повисла гробовая тишина, во время которой все смотрели на Гарри, а затем Драко захихикал.

\- В жизни не слышал более жалкой лжи, - пробормотал он между приступами смеха.

Гарри покраснел.

\- Но раз уж ты так молишь меня о помощи, пожалуй, у меня нет выбора, кроме как спасти вас от вас же самих. Ну и какой же у вас план?

Гарри и Гермиона перекинулись взглядами. Ни за какие коврижки они не расскажут  _ Драко Малфою  _ о мантии-невидимке.

\- И заколдовать вы меня посреди Большого зала не сможете, - заметил Малфой. - Особенно когда тут Пивз. Я же не идиот.

\- Никто не считает тебя идиотом, - попыталась успокоить его Гермиона. Драко покосился на нее. 

\- Ты просто… Грубый, - неловко закончила она.

_ Я-то грубый _ , пробормотал он и закатил глаза.

\- А где кстати твои отморозки? - поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Они мне не няньки, Поттер. - Повисла пауза. - Скорее, наоборот. И сейчас мне приходится присматривать за вами двумя.

\- Нам твоя  _ помощь _ не нужна, Малфой.

\- Да, но мое молчание вам очень даже нужно. А еще я хочу посмотреть на дракона. У меня же с ними особая связь, помнишь?

Драко широко улыбнулся. Гарри очень хотелось врезать ему по зубам.

\- Только если ты пообещаешь никому никогда не рассказывать о том, что ты увидишь этой ночью, - сказал Гарри. - Вообще никому.

\- Даю слово Малфоя, - произнес Драко с таким выражением, словно он репетировал эту фразу всю свою жизнь.

\- Ну-ну.

Собственно, так и получилось, что они втроем с Драко спрятались под мантией-невидимкой и отправились спасать дракона, и как же этот засранец  _ ныл. _ Всю дорогу. По крайней мере друзья у Чарли были просто чудесные. Так что ночь складывалась необыкновенно приятной, но ровно до того момента, пока они не свалились кубарем по лестнице и не поняли две вещи: мантия-невидимка куда-то пропала, а вместе с ней исчез и Малфой.

Это стоило им обоим по 50 очков, а Драко Малфой  _ сбежал с мантией Гарри _ ! Ух, лучше бы Норберту нести золотые яйца…

* * *

Утром за завтраком Малфой подошел к Гарри и отдал ему сверток, в котором лежала мантия.

\- Ты что-то обронил, - сказал он, по-змеиному улыбаясь и поглядывая на очки факультетов в гигантских песочных часах. Все гриффиндорцы за столом, казалось, соревновались в том, кто посмотрит на Гарри с большей ненавистью. Гарри сгорбился и схватил свою мантию, окинув Малфоя неуверенным взглядом.

\- Разве ты не решил ее прикарманить?

\- Не неси чепухи, Поттер. Стал бы я красть семейную реликвию.

Гарри смерил его взглядом.

\- Тем более, ты знал, что она у меня, я бы все равно попался, - добавил Малфой. - Не думай, что я святоша какой-то.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Проваливай, Малфой.

\- Поздравляю с уничтожением шансов Гриффиндора на кубок, Поттер, - добавил Драко чуть громче. - Сам бы лучше не справился.

А ведь он-то справился, крысеныш, думал Гарри, теребя уголок мантии, переливавшийся тусклым серебром. Правда он им при этом помог, так что Гарри не был уверен, может ли он вообще на это жаловаться.

Легче этот год для Гарри становиться не собирался.


	10. Конец первого года

В параллельной вселенной Драко и Невилл отбывали наказание вместе с Гарри и Гермионой, и после череды случайных событий Гарри встретился с кентавром по имени Флоренц, который предупредил его о Волдеморте.

В этой вселенной Гарри отбывал наказание вдвоем с Гермионой, и ничего такого не произошло, ну, за исключением того, что Гермиона долго оплакивала мертвого единорога.

Поэтому, когда Гарри добрался до последней ловушки, охраняющей философский камень, он изрядно удивился. Его основная теория состояла в том, что профессор Снейп не хотел его убить, но все равно зачем-то пытался украсть философский камень.

Экзамены начались и закончились. Гарри смог с точностью приготовить Отвар забывчивости, но даже не сумел найти в себе сил гордиться с собой, а все из-за этой ужасной головной боли.

А потом Дамблдор покинул школу, и Гарри пришлось решать, стоит ли попробовать выкрасть камень самому. В параллельной вселенной это решение далось ему легко, ведь в противном случае их бы убил Волдеморт. В этой вселенной разговор пошел чуть иначе…

\- Смотрите, я знаю, что вы его терпеть не можете, но у меня никогда не было учителя лучше, и я не могу допустить, чтобы его уволили, только потому что вы с чего-то решили, что ему понадобился философский камень. Поэтому я заберу его сам и отдам его завтра Дамблдору, и все будет в полном порядке - Гарри вспомнил о Дамблдоре и о зеркале. - Дамблдор все точно поймет.

\- А я не понимаю. Мы не можем делать все, что нам заблагорассудится, просто потому что директора нет на месте. Профессор МакГонагалл с нас заживо кожу снимет, - сказала Гермиона.

\- Это вопрос морали, - сказал Гарри, пытаясь облечь свои достаточно сложные мысли в слова. - Поступок не делает неправильным то, что никто не знает, что на самом деле он правильный. Так что я должен так поступить, я в этом уверен.

А затем он подумал о том, кто хотел его убить и при этом не был профессором Снейпом, и добавил:

\- Не переживайте, со мной все будет в порядке.

\- Да черта с два, - возмущенно фыркнул Рон.

Гермиона мрачно кивнула.

\- Вы это к чему?

\- Мы с Гермионой пообещали, что не дадим тебе попасть в беду, - сказал Рон. - И я так понимаю заколдовать тебя мы не можем.

Судя по виду Рона, он был очень не прочь наложить на Гарри хотя бы парочку заклятий.

\- Ну мы же не можем позволить, чтобы философский камень попал в руки какого-то злодея, - снова попробовал убедить их Гарри, обратив взгляд к Гермионе в поисках поддержки, - Злодея, который убивает единорогов, между прочим.

И это была отчаянная попытка, которая заставила его себя чувствовать ужасным человеком, но то, как его подруга побледнела, а затем кивнула… Ну, что сделано - то сделано. Он ей будет должен, если они не погибнут. В ушах у него по-прежнему звучал зловещий, как будто издевающийся над ним смех, а шрам продолжал болеть.

* * *

Когда все закончилось, Драко Малфой пришел навестить его в больничном крыле. Он ничего не сказал, он просто смотрел на Гарри.

\- Ты наверное злишься, что я его победил, - устало сказал Гарри. - Что, тоже попробуешь меня с лестницы столкнуть?

Драко как будто немного расслабился.

\- У вас с директором явно с головой что-то не в порядке, - протянул Драко. - Мне, наверное, надо тебя поздравить, у тебя почти получилось погибнуть.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Гарри, постаравшись вложить в это слово все свои запасы сарказма.

\- А кто тебя с лестницы столкнул?

\- Гойл. Он вроде как делал это ради тебя. Но он уже прекратил.

\- Это не похоже на Грегга.

\- Ну откуда мне-то знать, зачем он это делал? Он пытался сталкивать меня с лестницы, а потом перестал.

\- Хм. Должно быть из зависти. Ты как-никак мой соперник.

\- Твой кто?  
\- Соперник. Который мне, между прочим, и в подметки не годится, безнадежно пытаясь выйти на мой уровень.

Гарри уставился на него.

\- Думаю, я присоединюсь к сборной Слизерина по квиддичу в следующем году, - мечтательно произнес Драко. - И тогда не будет ничего, в чем я бы не был лучше тебя, понимаешь? Я тебе покажу, как надо играть как следует.

\- Ты просто бесишься, что я в отличие от тебя в сборной, змеюка.

\- Да, - протянул Драко, - Я действительно считаю, что это нечестно, что глава твоего факультета нарушила правила, рад, что в этом мы согласны.

\- Профессор МакГонагалл ничего не… - начал было Гарри.

\- Не сделала первогодку членом сборной по квиддичу без какой-либо на то причины?

\- Ну почему тебе постоянно надо быть таким засранцем? - прошипел Гарри.

\- Ну очевидно же, ради влияния на твою супер-магическую силу Избранного, Мальчика-который-выжил, - сказал Драко, усмехаясь. Гарри не покидало ужасное чувство, что Драко скажет так не в последний раз.

* * *

Именно из-за этого разговора Гарри не то чтобы сильно радовался победе в школьном кубке, когда Гриффиндор неожиданно получил дополнительные очки за победу над Квиреллом и Волдемортом. Он окинул глазами зал и встретился взглядом с Драко, который казалось оцепенел от ужаса. Гарри отвернулся и увидел, как Снейп сверлит его взглядом с преподавательского стола. Он подумал о том, что сказал Дамблдор, что Снейп спасал ему жизнь только потому, что он был должен его отцу, почувствовал внутри какой-то холод, но сразу же отогнал его. У него же были друзья, правильно? Впереди было еще целое лето, чтобы наконец-то зазубрить “1001 траву и гриб”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика:  
> Ну что, вот и конец первой части). Надеюсь мне хорошо удалось передать детскую манеру повествования оригинала. Буду очень-очень рада вашим комментариям!


	11. Не думай о розовых слонах

Летом Гарри много готовил. Все его учебники были под замком, поэтому готовка была единственным занятием, которое не вызывало у его родственников раздражение. Тетя Петуния даже одарила его чем-то, очень отдаленно напоминающим улыбку, прежде чем пригрозить ему даже и не думать готовить что-нибудь  _ необычное.  _ Гарри изо всех сил постарался абсолютно ни о чем не думать, а затем приготовил четыре разных торта при немного разных температурах. Все они получились съедобными, и даже Дадли кивнул ему в удивительно неагрессивной манере. Гарри достался кусочек самого вкусного из тортов, с которым он отправился в библиотеку чтобы изучить еще одну книгу по ботанике магглов. В ней не упоминались способы использования растений, как не было и магических видов растений, и все же он смог найти там что-то полезное о способах выращивания и фольклоре. Все же это было лучше, чем глазеть в стену в ожидании весточки от друзей.

Когда ботанике не удавалось удержать его внимание (а так происходило практически всегда, если он не прикладывал для этого титанических усилий), Гарри пробовал помечтать о квиддиче, что было довольно-таки грустно, а еще он пытался не думать о своих снах и устраивал себе мысленные тренировки, в которых он представлял, будто его профессор зельеварения внезапно появляется перед ним и читает его мысли, поэтому нужно было думать о вещах, которые он был бы хотя бы не против дать узнать профессору Снейпу.

Гарри подумал о том, как бы профессор Снейп отнесся к одной из его ссор с дядей Верноном, и прыснул со смеху.

\- Это по-твоему смешно, будить меня твоим вечным шумом, а, мальчишка?

\- Простите, дядя, я просто поперхнулся.

Ну хотя бы бы _ кто-то  _ был бы рад, узнай профессор Снейп о том, какую жизнь он влачил дома у Дурслей. Профессор Снейп мог бы даже объединиться с дядей Верноном, и вместе они бы наверняка придумали много интересных синонимов к слову “идиот”.

От нехватки других идей Гарри решил изо всех сил думать о розовых слонах всякий раз, когда ему казалось, что кто-то рядом мог прочитать его мысли. Он слышал, что сложно прекратить думать о розовых слонах. О танцующих розовых слонах. Розовых слонах, играющих на трубе. Розовых слонах в розовых балетных пачках. Розовых слонятах и их розовых мамах-слонах. Розовых слонятах, запертых в совиной клетке…

Гарри резко потряс головой.

Танцующие розовые слоны. Розовый слон играет на барабане.

Гермиона, наверное, нашла бы более удачный способ помешать кому-то читать его мысли, но ему не приходило в голову обсудить это с ней до каникул, а сейчас, ну… Сейчас повод спросить как-то не подворачивался, учитывая полное отсутствие писем.

Был бы Драко на его месте, он бы сразу же завербовал Дадли в число своих приспешников меньше чем за неделю. Придумал бы, как запудрить Дадли мозги, чтобы тот достал ему его учебники из чулана, и все лето бы от них не отлипал. Гарри пытался утешить себя мыслью о том, что хотя бы он не был Драко Малфоем. Даже не смотря на то, что Драко бы на его месте  _ сделал бы _ домашнее задание по зельеварению, а профессор Снейп не наградил бы его своим фирменным взглядом №52 под названием “Неодобрение с щепоткой “лучше бы тебя утопили при рождении”.

У Гарри этим летом было слишком много свободного времени для размышлений над разными проявлениями ненависти профессора Снейпа.

* * *

Гарри совсем не понравился Добби. А Рона Уизли Гарри очень любил.


	12. Летающая машина - все еще не такая уж и плохая идея

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика:  
> Ближайшие несколько глав (до конца Тайной комнаты) фанфик идет еще достаточно близко к канону (не считая любви Гарри к зельям и профессору Снейпу))), а настоящее веселье начинается уже в третьей книге.  
> Прямые цитаты из книг выделены курсивом.

Нора была потрясающим местом, а встреча с Драко, в ходе которой его отец ввязался в  _ драку _ , стоила каждой секунды - Гарри всего-то надо было приподнять брови как это бы сделал Снейп, и Драко сразу же отвернулся. Гарри же как-никак был его “соперником”, а соперник Драко просто обязан покалывать его нежное эго, правильно? Правильно.

По крайней мере Гарри выбрал такую тактику. Это было почти что так же приятно, как если бы он отомстил Дадли за все детские обиды и издевательства, хотя с этим ему еще только предстояло разобраться. Когда-нибудь.

Ему даже удалось закончить все домашнее задание на лето, а еще он потренировался играть в квиддич. Несколько недель прошли в полной благодати, без единого шанса хоть немного заскучать.

А потом они опоздали на поезд. И влетели на машине прямо в Гремучую иву.

_ — Гляди, — шепнул Гарри Рону. — За учительским столом одно место пустое. Нет Снейпа. Интересно, где он? _

Профессор Снейп был худшим учителем в школе, а Гарри был его самым нелюбимым студентом. Еще он был любимым профессором Гарри, и это все делало гораздо хуже. Он был жестоким. саркастичным, его все ненавидели, но при этом он был просто фантастическим.

\- Может, заболел, - с надеждой сказал Рон.

\- Может, он уволился, - сказал Гарри, пытаясь понять, испытывает он по этому поводу радость или отчаяние, - потому что снова не смог заполучить должность профессора защиты от темных искусств.

\- Или его самого уволили! - с энтузиазмом вторил ему Рон, бросив на Гарри извиняющийся взгляд. - Думаешь, он?..

\- Или, возможно, - произнес у них за спинами очень холодный голос, - он жаждет узнать почему вы двое не попали на школьный поезд.

Гарри резко развернулся, изо всех сил жалея, что они с Роном попали в эту передрягу без Невилла. Перед ним стоял Снейп, на лице которого была недобрая улыбка, а Невилл лучше всех из них помнил о том, что Снейпа можно было случайно призвать, произнеся вслух его имя.

Раньше Гарри оказывался в кабинете Снейпа только в самых своих волшебных снах. Гарри на всякий случай ущипнул себя за руку, чтобы проверить, что это не был очередной кошмар.

Гарри тихо сидел и в течение допроса, который им устроил Снейп, все сильнее и сильнее бледнел, а затем был еще один допрос от профессора МакГонагалл, а потом Дамблдор их нежно, но все же строго отчитал. И все это время Снейп был так  _ счастлив _ , а затем выражение счастья моментально исчезло с его лица, словно его там никогда и не было.

Ну, хотя бы их однокурсники потом сказали им, что они были просто великолепны.

* * *

После защиты от темных искусств Гарри проходил мимо кабинета зельеварения, а потом где-то минуту стоял и изучал дверь с таким видом, будто она его вот-вот сожрет, и в итоге решил, что терять ему в общем-то нечего.

Внутри никого не было. Класс был чистым, тихим и пустым. Гарри посмотрел вокруг и подумал: “Ну, хотя бы я теперь знаю где его кабинет”.

Он постучал в дверь кабинета Снейпа, изо всех сил пытаясь себя убедить в том, что он не спятил.

\- Войдите.

Гарри проскользнул внутрь.

\- И что вы здесь делаете, Поттер?

\- Я, ну, я хотел уточнить нужна ли вам в этом году помощь с уборкой, профессор.

\- Если коротко, то нет.

Гарри задумчиво изучал пол, думая о розовых слонах.

\- Что-то еще?

\- Нет, профессор.

\- В таком случае, думаю вы без труда найдете, какое дерево изувечить, если вы очень хорошо постараетесь, - сказал Снейп голосом, скорее похожим на шипение.

* * *

На второй неделе занятий профессор Снейп оставил его после зельеварения. Гарри не получил свое проверенное домашнее задание вместе с остальными ребятами, и у него были очень страшные опасения на этот счет.

\- Профессор?

\- Я удивлен. Нет, меня просто вгоняет в  _ недоумение _ это жалкое подобие выполненного задания, - сказал Снейп, протягивая его ему. “О”, это значит “Отвратительно”. Ох…

\- Полагаю, вы решили, что Мальчику-который-выжил  _ не нужно _ прилагать все возможные усилия при выполнении заданий?

\- Нет, профессор, я…

\- Тихо.

\- Но профессор....

\- Если вы не в состоянии следовать  _ простым инструкциям _ , то вам ничего не светит в зельеварении, равно как и в Хогвартсе.

Гарри прикусил язык, чтобы не закричать.

\- Итак, вы не смогли выполнить задание в должном виде. У вас есть какие-то оправдания?

Это значит ему все таки можно было говорить?

\- Ну, оправдание у меня есть, но вас оно не устроит, - пробормотал Гарри, немного громче, чем он рассчитывал.

Тишина, повисшая в классе, была просто чудовищной.

\- Нет, профессор, - наконец сказал Гарри, спустя минуту, - У меня нет оправданий.

\- Я ожидаю получить такую работу от Невилла Лонгботтома. Я даже не удивлюсь подобному от большей части ваших одноклассников. Им нет дела до этого предмета, они не ценят те крупицы знаний, которые я пытаюсь вбить в их крошечные головы.

Снейп вернулся за свой стол, резко развернулся и высоко поднял голову - пожалуй, Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы его учитель сделал так много телодвижений за раз.

\- Очень хорошо. Какое у вас оправдание, Поттер?

Что?

\- Эм. Ну. Мой дядя запер мои учебники в шкафу?

\- И вы в итоге выполнили задание в конце лета?

\- Я поехал пожить у Рона.

\- Надолго?

\- Ну, на несколько недель…

\- Мои задания на лето не должны отнимать у вас больше пары недель, мистер Поттер.

\- Но у меня еще…

Снейп его перебил:

\- И вы  _ продолжите терпеть неудачи,  _ если не сделаете упорную работу вашим единственным приоритетом.

На это Гарри было нечего возразить.

\- Надеюсь вам за себя как следует стыдно, Поттер, - сказал Снейп. - Можете быть свободны.

И только позднее, когда Гермиона допрашивала его о том, чего от него хотел профессор Снейп, а потом сравнила их работы и оценки, он узнал, что профессор Снейп повел себя нечестно. Он справился не хуже Рона, а оценка у него была куда ниже.

А потом Гермиона начала переживать о том, что ей надо лучше стараться - и почему это ей не предъявляют индивидуальных требований?! И от этого Гарри стало чуть легче на душе, а непонятное горящее чувство в груди немного его отпустило.


	13. В которой мы узнаем ругательство на букву Г

Драко присоединился к сборной по квиддичу, Рон случайно объелся слизняков, а Гарри выучил новое ругательство.

\- Немедленно извинись перед Гермионой, - сказал Гарри на следующий день Малфою во дворе. Он говорил тихо, рассчитывая, что без свидетелей Драко будет вести себя не так отвратительно.

\- Прости, Поттер, я не слышу тебя, когда ты несешь чепуху.

\- Извинись перед Гермионой, или я больше никогда не буду твоим соперником.

Драко смерил Гарри взглядом и громко фыркнул. Его приспешники маячили вдалеке.

\- Как будто у тебя есть выбор.

\- Он есть, потому что я могу всем рассказать что на самом деле твоя соперница - Гермиона, что вы бьетесь с ней за первое место на курсе. Подумать только, соревноваться с маглорожденной ведьмой…

Гарри не стал уточнять, что выиграть в этом поединке Драко не суждено.

Лицо Драко приняло интересный красноватый оттенок.

\- Она первая меня оскорбила, Поттер.

\- Значит ты поведешь себя как джентльмен, или как там. Мне не важно, почему ты это сделаешь. Можешь обзывать ее как угодно, но не смей обзывать ее…

Драко внимательно смотрел на него.

\- Ну, ты понял как, - закончил Гарри.

\- Тогда ты, - задумчиво сказал Драко, - будешь мне должен.

\- И это потому, что я не хочу чтобы ты вел себя как… -  _ как вонючий говнюк -  _ Потому что я хочу чтобы ты вел себя нормально?

\- С Гермионой-то Грейнджер? Ты мне будешь должен. Соглашайся, Поттер, или проваливай.

\- Ладно. Я буду тебе должен.

Наверное это была отвратительная идея. Но все же Гарри был очень рад, глядя на Гермиону, которая ликующе сжигала элегантную записку с извинениями от Драко.


	14. Лучше бы Гарри хотел стать бухгалтером

Только спустя несколько недель Гарри набрался мужества высказать Снейпу все, что он нем думал. Все это время ему приходилось разбираться то с Локонсом, то с квиддичем, ну и еще с Малфоем, и все это практически не оставляло ему времени на то, чтобы пожалеть себя, и еще меньше времени на то, чтобы придумать какой-то план. В итоге он остановился на стратегии, достойной любого настоящего гриффиндорца - нестись вперед, сломя голову, руша все на своем пути. Он дождался выходных, чтобы не было свидетелей того, что наверняка должно было закончиться крайне плачевно.

\- Профессор.

Профессор Снейп продолжил его игнорировать.

\- В прошлом году вы сказали, что со мной надо обращаться так же, как и со всеми остальными. Не думаю, что вы когда-то еще пытались добиться отчисления кого-то до начала учебного года.

Профессор Снейп продолжил проверять работы.

\- Я знаю, что вы меня ненавидите. Я знаю, что вы ненавидели моего отца. И все-таки, я почему-то думал о вас лучше.

\- Похоже, что вы уже переняли у директора школы тягу к размышлениям о морали и доблести. Со мной это не пройдет, мистер Поттер.

\- Я вас совсем не понимаю, - сказал Гарри, развернулся и направился к выходу.

\- Мистер Поттер, - сказал профессор Снейп, когда Гарри уже практически вышел из кабинета, рука его уже лежала на ручке двери. Гарри остановился.

\- Вам это, конечно, не свойственно, и все-таки попробуйте вспомнить прошлый год. Сколько раз вы чудом не погибли с вашего поступления Хогвартс? Я думал, что возможно все дело в Квирелле, но в этом году вы уже успели оказаться на волосок от смерти, влетев в дерево, а год только начинается. Я не верю, что вы сможете дожить до окончания учебы, так что можете особенно и не стараться.

Гарри потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы осмыслить услышанное.

\- Вы не первый, кто говорит мне, что в Хогвартсе мне в этом году грозит опасность, - наконец процедил он, - и я скажу вам то же самое, что я уже сказал ему: мне ваша помощь  _ не нужна. _

Профессор Снейп что-то сказал, когда он с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь, но Гарри уже бежал, он его не услышал. К черту Снейпа, к черту Добби, к черту  _ все _ . Его лицо уже было сухим, когда он добрался до поля для квиддича. Гарри был волшебником и у него была метра, и он мог летать, и в резком порыве ветра он мог забыть все те переживания, которые ждали его на земле.


	15. У Драко отлично получается заводить друзей

Как-то раз на зельеварении Драко подошел и долго рассматривал зелье Гарри, которое упорно хотело оставаться ярко-розовым вместо лавандового цвета.

\- Бедняжка. У кого-то снова ничего не получается? Знаешь, всё-таки жалко, что мы с тобой не друзья, Поттер. Я бы мог тебя пожалеть и позаниматься с тобой.

Гарри зыркнул на Рона, который пожал плечами, потому что в прошлом в феврале Рон торжественно поклялся не ввязываться в дела Гарри с зельеварением. Гарри обернулся обратно к Малфою.

\- Ты мне не друг.

\- Ты меня в самое сердце ранишь.

Драко это однозначно у зеркала репетировал, в этом был весь он.

\- Ты ведешь себя как задира, - сухо ответил Гарри, - поэтому мы не друзья.

\- Это неправда, - сказал Драко.

Гарри бросил на него еще более сухой взгляд, а затем глазами указал ему на Гермиону с Невиллом.

\- Фред и Джордж Уизли самые настоящие забияки, а ты против них ничего не имеешь, - тихо протянул Драко. А затем продолжил, уже сильно громче:

\- А Невилл и сам не прочь узнать от меня способы личностного развития, ведь так, Невилл?

\- Минус два очка Гриффиндору за то, что отвлекаете ваших однокурсников, Поттер, - перебил их Снейп. Драко понял намек и отправился обратно к своему котлу. На протяжении остатка занятия Гарри тихо кипел от возмущения.

\- Вот козлина, - прошептал Рон. - Фред с Джорджем в отличие от некоторых никого не обижают.

Гарри кивнул, но это замечание словно засело у него под кожей занозой, и он знал, что именно этого Драко и добивался. Гарри подумал, что они с Драко начали слишком хорошо разбираться друг в друге, по крайней мере лучше, чем он бы сам хотел.

Возможно именно гнев вперемешку с тревожностью заставил его подойти к профессору Снейпу после занятия.

\- У вас не получится, - резко сказал Гарри, не поднимая взгляд на своего профессора, - Не получится сделать мою жизнь в Хогвартсе настолько несчастной, чтобы я бросил школу. Не буду я этого делать.

\- Мистер Поттер, если вы еще раз попробуете подобным образом разгадать мои побуждения, то будете неделю отскабливать котлы вместо ваших драгоценных тренировок по квиддичу.

В общем, у Гарри ну просто отлично получалось добиться признания от своего профессора по зельеварению.


	16. Мандрагоры и Мистерии

Почему-то Драко Малфой не стал орать на весь коридор грязные обзывательства, когда он обнаружил Гарри стоящим у чего-то, напоминающего труп кошки, рядом с измазанной кровью стеной.

Вместо этого он ухмыльнулся и заявил:

\- Кошка сдохла - ну и славно. Гип-гип-ура!

И именно поэтому, когда подошел Филч, Драко чуть ли не дирижировал скандирующей толпой. С точки зрения Гарри, это не то чтобы было сильно лучше, чем если бы он выкрикивал обзывательства на букву “Г”. Но произошло и кое-что хорошее: Снейп упомянул что-то под названием “восстанавливающий отвар из мандрагоры”, а он ничего такого не видел в своих учебниках. Стоит заметить, когда Гарри осторожно поинтересовался, что это за отвар такой, все, что он услышал, было усталое “у нас тут не просто так есть библиотека, мистер Поттер”, но это уже было достаточно воодушевляюще.

Рецепт восстанавливающего отвара из мандрагоры был ужасно сложным, но самая долгая его часть заключалась в том, чтобы эту самую мандрагору вырастить, а это по мнению Гарри уже было неплохо.

* * *

У Гарри был мысленный список вещей, о которых профессор Снейп ни за что не должен был узнать, и сейчас на первой позиции в этом списке оказался таинственный голос, велящий ему убивать и разрывать на мелкие кусочки, поэтому на следующем занятии по зельеварению он был сосредоточен не на своем зельи, а на непрерывном потоке мыслей о слонах.

Розовые слоники, розовые слоники, думай о розовых слониках…

\- Мистер Поттер, и что это, по-вашему, вы делаете?

Розовые слоники!

\- Немедленно вылейте это и начинайте заново.

Гарри посмотрел на свое зелье, которое скорее было похоже на вонючую густую жижу, вздохнул и повиновался, направившись к мойке.

Позже, когда он после занятия закончил отскребать от парт кольчатых червей, профессор Снейп посмотрел на него с неодобрением.

\- Ваши оправдания, мистер Поттер.

\- Я думал о розовых слониках…

Профессор Cнейп взглянул на него своим фирменным взглядом № 5 (“ненавижу чертовых детей”).

\- Ну, просто я думал, что если вы умеете читать мысли, то вы бы увидели только розовых слоников, а не то, о чем я на самом деле думал, - торопливо объяснил Гарри.

\- Мне нет дела до ваших душевных метаний, мистер Поттер, хоть меня и расстраивает ваша природная тяга к вранью. Но мне есть дело до ваших зелий.

\- Простите, профессор.

Профессор Снейп бросил на него  _ очень _ непонятный взгляд.

\- Повторяйте за мной, Поттер. Окклюменция.

\- Окклюменция, профессор?

\- Теперь скажите, что нужно сделать, если вы столкнулись с незнакомым ранее словом?

\- Спросить у Гермионы, профессор?

Профессор Снейп посмотрел на него из-под опущенных век.

\- К счастью, мне нет дела и до ваших чудовищных способов познания мира. Идите. У меня от вас голова разболелась.

\- У меня кстати есть с собой зелье от головной боли, хотите?..

\-  _ Вон. _

Ну, подумал Гарри, все прошло просто замечательно!

* * *

\- Ваше зелье от головной боли, мистер Поттер.

Гарри посмотрел на него.

\- Вы явно не склонны к глубоким размышлениям. Головные боли у вас достаточно часто, поэтому скорее всего оно всегда при вас. Дайте мне его.

Гарри бросил на него обиженный взгляд, но все-таки достал из кармана маленький пузырек с мутновато-голубым зельем. Профессор Снейп поднял его на свет и внимательно изучил.

\- Стандартный рецепт?

\- Да, профессор.

Профессор Снейп ничего ему не ответил, открыл пузырек и вылил на палец крохотную каплю зелья. Затем он этим пальцем коснулся языка с задумчивым выражением лица.

\- Этим вы себя как минимум не отравите. Не более двух доз в день, всегда проверяйте лягушачью икру на свежесть, и да,  _ не вздумайте _ делиться. Я не потерплю еще одной подпольной аптеки.

\- А такое часто происходит, профессор? - спросил Гарри, быстро выхватив свой пузырек из рук профессора, пока тот не передумал.

\- Студенты мне ниспосланы за мои грехи.

\- Должно быть, у вас очень много грехов, - сказал Гарри и замер, увидев выражение лица профессора Снейпа.

Гарри медленно попятился назад, потому что у него возникло отчетливое ощущение, будто профессор Снейп вот-вот превратится из преданного делу учителя, который его ненавидит, во взрослого могущественного волшебника, который его ненавидит.

\- Жив, цел? - спросил его Рон в коридоре.

\- Да, думаю, что да.

\- И почему он тебя постоянно задерживает?

Гарри показал ему зелье от головной боли.

\- Мы обсуждали зелья. Думаю, если бы у него не было аллергии на преподавание, он бы мне сказал, что я хорошо справился, ведь да?

Рон похлопал его по плечу.

\- Тебе стоит побольше требовать от людей, дружище.


	17. Чрезвычайно могущественные зелья

Споры о том, действительно ли Драко Малфой был наследником Слизерина, чем-то напомнили Гарри их прошлогодний разговор про профессора Снейпа, и ему сложно было выразить свой протест словами, пока Рон рассуждал о темных волшебниках, ну и Гарри пришлось признать, что Люциус Малфой ну очень подозрительный. Да и не то чтобы Драко был  _ хорошим _ .

А потом Гермиона невинно сказала:

\- В книге “Чрезвычайно могущественные зелья” есть много сильнодействующих зелий, думаю, мы сможем скопировать рецепты парочки из них, прежде чем вернуть книгу в библиотеку.

Вот тут-то Гарри и закусил наживку.

Ну, даже если наследником был и не Малфой, это же наверняка должен был быть кто-то из Слизерина, правда? Раз уж речь о наследнике Слизерина. Может, это вообще Крэбб. У Гарри было дурное предчувствие относительно Крэбба, мучить кошек - это было однозначно в его стиле, хотя Гарри не был так уверен, что тот мог в принципе  _ додуматься _ до пыток над кошками.

Гарри напряженно мерял шагами туалет Плаксы Миртл, постоянно проверяя двери и окна. Проветривалось тут достаточно хорошо, а то профессор Снейп мог снова что-то учуять в его волосах (хвала Мерлину, что Драко об этом так и не узнал). Если бы этот туалет работал и не был при этом таким зловещим, Гарри бы в нем даже понравилось. Ну почему девчонки всегда получают все самое лучшее? Тут даже на кранах были выгравированы маленькие змейки. Змейки, тепло подумал Гарри, это всегда к большой удаче.

То, что Гермиона настаивала на том, что нужно нарушить правила школы, его, мягко говоря, огорошило. Да и кража из личных запасов Снейпа показалась ему ну из рук вон плохой идеей, но… Раз уж Гермиона так настаивала, что тут было поделать.

А потом он выиграл в квиддич у Малфоя, и это было единственное удачное событие на той неделе, если сломанную руку можно считать удачным событием.

Сама кража прошла безумно легко, хотя ночью накануне Гарри так переживал, что не смог уснуть. Фейерверк, взорванный под котлом Крэбба с Раздувающим зельем, успешно отвлек внимание, Гермиона справилась с задачей на отлично, а Гарри изо всех сил старался игнорировать взгляд Снейпа и тон его голоса.

\- Если я когда-нибудь поймаю того, кто это сделал, - прошипел Снейп, - я  _ лично  _ добьюсь его исключения из школы.

* * *

За завтраком Невилл начал отчаянно им жестикулировать, используя универсальный сигнал “Снейп, прямо за спиной!”

Гарри и Рон застыли, а Гермиона, сидящая напротив них, ослепительно улыбнулась.

\- Доброе утро, профессор, - прощебетала она.

\- Поттер. Зайдите ко мне сегодня после занятий.

\- Что-то случилось, профессор? - поинтересовался Гарри, повернувшись.

Полностью проигнорировав вопрос, Снейп удалился в сторону преподавательского стола.

\- Он же вообще беззвучно ходит, - прошипел Рон. - Он  _ однозначно _ наполовину вампир.

\- Не думаю, что можно быть наполовину вампиром, - с сомнением в голосе сказала Гермиона. - Я такого ни в одной книге не видела.

\- У него нет никаких доказательств против тебя, - уверенно сказал Рон, - так что не переживай.

Гарри задумался о профессорах, которые умеют читать мысли, об украденной коже бумсланга, о взгляде облитого Раздувающим зельем Малфоя, и подумал, что все это будет непросто.

\- Наверное, ему просто хочется на кого-нибудь наорать, - предположил Гарри, - Или чтобы я опять слизняков отскребал.

\- Лучше бы тебе поговорить с профессором МакГонагалл про него, Гарри, - добавила Гермиона. - Он к тебе несправедлив.

\- А потом профессор Снейп ей скажет, будто Гарри пытается открыть Тайную комнату и пуляется фейерверками? - возразил Рон. - Не думаю, что это хорошо закончится.

Друзья продолжили спорить, а Гарри позволил себе немного расслабиться.

* * *

Снейп стоял посреди кабинета зельеварения, в руках у него была огромная синяя книга. Он указал на стул. Гарри сел, избегая взгляда профессора, и постарался полностью очистить голову от мыслей, словно затаившись в ожидании проблеска золотистого снитча.

\- Сядьте. Прочтите.

Книга, которую ему протянул Снейп была громадной и очень старой, с переплетом из драконьей кожи, она была чуть ли не больше самого Гарри. Он аккуратно положил ее на стол и взглянул на хрупкую страницу из пергамента, испещренную старомодным почерком:

_ “ И когда похитителя обнаружили, он оказался Мастером, и все были ошеломлены, что подобное деяния мог свершить кто-то из Их круга. И было решено, что никто впредь не будет покупать его товары и не будет сам ничего ему продавать. И стал он Никем, равно как и мастерство его. Ибо разве не чернейшее это из всех возможных деяний - взять работу чужого, созданную их руками, для их личной цели? Разве мы не Братство?” _

После этих слов Гарри прекратил читать, уставившись на текст, он почувствовал себя просто ужасно, будто он совершил самое ужасное из возможных преступлений. Не то чтобы воровство вошло у него в привычку, он не брал ничего чужого без особых на то причин. Ну, разве что еду, но это же совсем другое дело, наверное и само профессор Снейп не стал бы спорить, что…

Он взглянул на профессора Снейпа и мысленно рассудил, что профессор-то Снейп всегда нашел о чем поспорить?

\- Вам так не терпится вылететь из школы, Поттер, - мягко спросил его профессор. - Уверен, что есть и другие, более простые пути это провернуть.

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Тогда я жду ваших оправданий. Надеюсь, они будут убедительными.

Гарри задумался, как он мог себя оправдать, о своих причинах, о Гермионе. Он подумал о своих мечтах о будущем, и в этих мечтах он не погибал и становился взрослым, и тогда профессор Снейп извинялся перед ним за то, что он вел себя с ним по свински, а еще он признавал, что Гарри ну потрясающе как хорош в зельеварении, и потом они что-то вместе делали… Что именно, он пока не придумал. Возможно, они могли бы изобрести какое-нибудь зелье. Было бы здорово, чтобы при этом Снейп не орал на Гарри и не называл его последним идиотом, но даже в своих самых радужных мечтах Гарри не мог настолько сильно оторваться от реальности.

\- Я ничего не сделал, - тяжело произнес Гарри. - Но даже если бы я что-то и сделал, то только в случае страшной необходимости.

\- Необходимости. Двенадцатилетние дети не занимаются страшно необходимыми вещами, Поттер. На это есть взрослые.

Гарри не нашелся, что на это ответить.

\- Вы же понимаете, что в случае важной необходимости,  _ в чрезвычайной ситуации,  _ единственно правильное решение - обратиться за помощью к взрослому?

\- Профессор МакГонагалл не поверила мне в прошлом году, ну, про философский камень, - сказал Гарри, с интересом рассматривая свои коленки.

\- Так обратитесь же к другому взрослому, Поттер, - рявкнул Снейп.

Гарри резко вздернул голову и с недоумением встретился взглядом с профессором.

\- Профессор Снейп, - медленно, очень медленно спросил Гарри, - вы что, просите доверять вам?

Они долго сверлили друг друга взглядами.

\- Никому не слова, - наконец сказал Снейп.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Гарри и соскочил со стула. Было бы неправильно и непорядочно обсуждать с кем-то это мимолетное помутнение рассудка его профессора.


	18. Запоздалый разговор с Невиллом

Когда они начали варить Оборотное зелье, Гарри целую неделю был без ума от счастья. Он прочитал в “Чрезвычайно могущественных зельях” о разных сложных ядах и пугающих отварах, в итоге решив ничего не читать про Слабительное зелье. Он даже не мог представить, что когда-то сможет справиться с большей частью рецептов в книге, но читать их конечно было очень интересно, даже сидя скрючившись в неработающем туалете, пытаясь разобрать мельчайший почерк.

Когда пришло время подготавливать ингредиенты для зелья, у них Гермионой состоялся достаточно неловкий разговор.

\- Эмм, Гарри, я знаю как тебе нравится самому варить зелья но… У нас тут хватит всего на одну попытку, и…

\- И?

\- Иногда ты немного… Отвлекаешься?... Ну, пока варишь зелье. Я все понимаю! Но… Слушай, давай лучше я в этот раз его сделаю! А в следующий раз уже будешь ты!

И она выглядела такой уставшей и расстроенной, что все, что Гарри оставалось сделать, это обнять ее и обнадежить, что все в порядке, он вообще не против, он с удовольствием посмотрит. Все-таки рецепт был ну очень сложный. (И он даже не хотел  _ думать _ о том, как бы отреагировал Снейп на новую пропажу ингредиентов из его запасов. Ни за что на свете.)

Потом был дуэльный клуб, и надо признать, что было не очень приятно заставлять всех вокруг думать, будто он - наследник Слизерина, только потому, что он мог говорить по-змеиному, да и еще Снейп посмотрел на него этим странным, непонятным взглядом. А потом они поговорили с Невиллом. Они впервые за долгое время остались в гостиной Гриффиндора наедине. Невилл неуверенно посмотрел на него и сказал:

\- Вы снова нарушаете правила.

\- Эм…

\- С Роном и Гермионой.

\- Слушай, Невилл, прости, я просто…

\- Я никому не скажу.

\- Не скажешь?

\- Ну, в прошлый раз у тебя были для этого серьезные причины.

\- В этот раз они не менее серьезные, - быстро заверил его Гарри, - Слушай, а хочешь расскажу?...

\- Нет, лучше не надо. Профессор Снейп меня и так терпеть не может, бабушка не переживет, если меня исключат. А ты и сам знаешь, что я от этого точно не застрахован.

Гарри вспомнил, как Невиллу удавалось запороть даже самые базовые заклинания и поморщился. Не то чтобы Невилл плохо учился, ему во всяком случае так точно не казалось. Просто заклинания у него часто почему-то срабатывали наперекосяк. Особенно когда он нервничал.

\- Прости, Невилл.

\- Да ничего страшного, - сказал Невилл с робкой улыбкой. - Просто… Это же не снова из-за Волдеморта, правда?

Гарри передернуло.

\- Я…

А может это и правда снова из-за Волдеморта. Гарри поежился при одной мысли об этом.

\- Это из-за наследника Слизерина, кем бы он ни был.

Невилл хмуро кивнул.

\- Скажешь, если я чем-то смогу вам помочь?

\- Обязательно. Спасибо, Невилл. И… Прости за тот случай в прошлом году, пожалуйста.

* * *

Он снова вспомнил то, как Драко назвал Фреда с Джорджем забияками, после того, как те решили, что будет очень весело разнести по всей школе байки о том, что он был наследником Слизерина. Это и правда было немного смешно, но в то же время… Не то чтобы очень смешно. Хоть все это и было немного забавно, большая часть студентов при его вздрагивала. Все это заставило его чувствовать себя кем-то вроде Драко Малфоя, и почему-то от этого ему казалось, что именно Драко Малфой во всем виноват. А из-за этого в свою очередь он перестал так сильно переживать из-за шпионских планов Гермионы.


	19. Предрассудки - это непросто

_— Святой Поттер, друг грязнокровок, — протянул Малфой. — Ноль без палочки, вот он кто. У него нет никакого чувства гордости. Настоящий чародей никогда бы не стал дружить с этой зубрилой, грязнокровкой Грэйнджер. А еще говорят, что он наследник Слизерина_! Вот только мы такие выражения больше не используем, верно, парни?

Он мягко рассмеялся, а Гарри затаил дыхание, чтобы не сорваться на крик. Почему-то он думал, что на самом деле Драко не такой.

— Точняк, Драко, — пробормотал Рон, избавив Гарри от необходимости что-то говорить.

— Знать бы еще кто это, — капризно продолжил Драко, — А то ничего и не спланируешь без точной информации.

Рон от удивления раскрыл рот, из-за чего Крэбб в его исполнении выглядел еще более бестолковым. К счастью, Малфой ничего не заметил, а Гарри быстро сказал:

— Ну у тебя же есть идеи, кто это…

— Знаешь же, что нет, Гойл, сколько раз тебе повторять, — отрезал Малфой. — А отец мне ничего не рассказывает. Тайную комнату уже открывали пятьдесят лет назад, это было задолго до его учебы здесь, но ему об этом все известно. Он говорит, что все тогда держали рот на замке, и будет подозрительно, если я буду знать об этом слишком много. Но в одном я уверен — когда Тайная комната была открыта в прошлый раз, умерла грязнокровка. Так что готов спорить, что и в этот раз кого-то из них ухлопают. Хорошо бы Грэйнджер…

Рон был неспособен задать еще один вопрос, да и Гарри был не в лучшем состоянии, он едва ли не трясся от злости.

— Почему ее?

— Потому что она любимая зверушка Поттера, конечно же. — Драко смерил их высокомерным взглядом.

— Помните, никому не слова. Отец хочет, чтобы мы предоставили наследника самому себе. Но Поттера мы точно сможем обработать.

Гарри изо всех сил пытался сдержаться и не обработать физиономию Малфоя своим кулаком, Рон справлялся явно не лучше — он становился все более и более красным, а Драко на них с интересом поглядывал. Даже волосы у Рона как будто покраснели…

_— Скорее за лекарством для желудка! — крикнул Рон, и друзья, не мешкая, помчались прочь из чужой гостиной, надеясь, что Малфой не успел ничего заметить._

Малфой однозначно что-то заметил.

* * *

— Поттер, — холодно сказал ему Малфой в ту субботу, жестом приглашая его в относительно безлюдную часть двора, которую Гарри уже мысленно называл их рингом для словесной борьбы. Шел снег, поэтому Гарри спрятался под одной из колонн.

— Малфой. — Гарри смерил его подозрительным взглядом.

— Полагаю, что пару дней назад это были вы с Уизли.

Гарри пожал плечами, потому что разговор с Малфоем был далеко не на первом месте в его списке важных дел на день.

— Извиняться я не буду, — резко сказал Малфой. — Раз уж вломились в нашу гостиную, так и получайте по заслугам.

Гарри сцепил руки и попытался найти в себе крупицу спокойствия. У него не очень хорошо получилось. Малфой был просто отвратительным, и он же мог просто не быть настолько отвратительным, и это все просто…

— Почему ты так ненавидишь Гермиону? — выпалил он. — Просто потому что она моя подруга?

— Не неси чепухи, Поттер. Я вас всех ненавижу, и Грэйнджер, и Уизли, каждого по-своему. Грэйнджер, например, я ненавижу, потому что она просто невыносима.

— Но это не повод желать ей _смерти_ , — прошипел Гарри. — С удовольствием бы тебя заколдовал сейчас.

— Ну, попробуй, — сказал Драко. — У меня тут поблизости Крэбб с Гойлом, и готов поспорить, что я в два счета добьюсь твоего исключения из сборной. «Бедняжка Драко, очередная жертва наследника Слизерина»…

— Ты же знаешь, что это не я.

— Конечно знаю.

— Так зачем притворяться?

— Потому что я пытаюсь ему помочь, — сказал Драко, словно пытаясь втолковать что-то очень недалекому маленькому зверьку, — Потому что я с ним согласен.

Гарри попытался очистить сознание, ему это не удалось.

— И почему это Крэбб с Гойлом не торчат за твоей спиной?

— А где тогда Уизли с Грэйнджер?

— Я был на тренировке, — пробормотал Гарри, — Это другое…

— Вовсе нет. А что до твоего вопроса, я не взял с собой Крэбба с Гойлом, потому что знал, что мы их будем обсуждать, а людей гораздо проще обсуждать за их спинами.

— Я не хочу с тобой общаться, Малфой. Видеть тебя не хочу. И не хочу, чтобы ты разговаривал или смотрел на Гермиону, вообще никогда.

— А что ты мне сделаешь?

— А я не буду ее останавливать, — отрезал Гарри, — Знаешь, она очень любит поджигать вещи, которые ее бесят.

Драко поежился. _Ну и славно_ , мстительно подумал Гарри.

— А что мне будет, если я оставлю Грэйнджер в покое? — неожиданно спросил Драко.

— Со мной такое _не пройдет_ , Малфой. Я не… Люди для меня — не игрушки!

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы больше не опаивали моих приспешников, — продолжил Малфой, будто его не услышав, — Это бесчестно. Ну что, договорились? Я оставлю в покое твоих, а ты — моих.

— Ты не наследник Слизерина, так что они мне ни к чему.

Драко криво ухмыльнулся.

— Ты и правда думал, что я — наследник Слизерина? Да я польщен.

— Ах ты ж… _Уффф_.

— Я могу тебе много неприятностей устроить за те ваши выкрутасы. Не надо на меня смотреть так, будто я пнул твоего котенка.

— Ты хочешь _убить_ мою _подругу_.

— Не собственноручно же. Мне просто нет дела до того, умрет она или нет, и это было бы… — Драко пожал плечами. — Удобно. Я не стану помогать наследнику, Гарри. Я лучше останусь в стороне от этой битвы насмерть, которую вы затеяли, а потом поздравлю победителя.

— Крэббу с Гойлом ты совсем другое сказал.

Драко по-змеиному улыбнулся.

— Я соврал.

Гарри был уверен, что где-то читал похожую логическую задачку, но терпение у него закончилось. Он развернулся и зашагал прочь, Драко не стал его останавливать. Он был рад, ужасно рад, что они с Драко не были друзьями.


	20. Гарри не так уж и умен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выделенные фрагменты взяты из текста книг.

Остаток рождественских каникул они провели утешая Гермиону, наполовину превратившуюся в кошку. Когда начались занятия, зельеварение превратилось в настоящее поле битвы, а все из-за того, что соперничество между Гарри и Драко резко набрало обороты. Драко с нескрываемым удовольствием указывал на малейшие недочеты и ошибки в зельях Гарри, а еще он открыл для себя игру «подбрось как можно больше неправильных ингредиентов в котел Поттеру, пока тот отвернулся». Гарри даже пожалел, что у него было увлечение, которое Драко столь виртуозно умудрялся превращать для него в ад.

Зато было очень приятно выбить заклятием из рук Малфоя дневник, хоть ему и не понравился неприятный взгляд Драко, который тот в него кинул в ответ.

* * *

Время шло. Гарри познакомился с Томом Реддлом, узнал кое-что про Хагрида, а потом Дамблдору опять пришлось покинуть школу. Студентам не разрешали никуда ходить в одиночку, и в итоге все попытки Гарри позаниматься были обречены на провал. Тем более, что после того, как Гермиона обратилась в камень, сил у него на это не оставалось.

* * *

_Лишь один ученик был вполне доволен воцарившейся в школе атмосферой страха и подозрительности. Драко Малфой расхаживал по школе с таким заносчивым видом, словно его только что сделали старостой школы. Гарри долго не понимал, чему это Малфой так радуется. Но спустя две недели после ухода Дамблдора и ареста Хагрида ему довелось сидеть на уроке зельеварения позади Малфоя, и он невольно подслушал его разговор с Крэббом и Гойлом._

_— Я всегда знал, отец — единственный, кому под силу вытурить Дамблдора, — злорадствовал Драко, даже не понижая голоса. — Я уже говорил вам, он считает его никуда не годным директором. Может, теперь у нас будет настоящий директор, который не испугается Тайной комнаты и не станет ее закрывать. МакГонагалл долго не просидит, она просто так, замещает…_

_Снейп скользнул взглядом мимо Гарри, мимо опустевшего места Гермионы, ее котла и ни слова не сказал о ее отсутствии._

_— Сэр, — громко обратился к нему Драко, — почему бы вам не предложить свою кандидатуру на пост директора?_

_— Не вашего это ума дело, Малфой, — урезонил его Снейп, хотя по его тонким губам и пробежала едва заметная улыбка. — Профессор Дамблдор лишь временно отстранен попечителями. Возьму на себя смелость утверждать, что он скоро опять будет с нами._

_— Как бы не так! Я думаю, сэр, мой отец поддержит вашу кандидатуру. Я ему скажу, что вы самый лучший профессор в школе._

_Снейп усмехнулся, окинув взглядом класс, но, к счастью, не заметил, как выразительно Симус Финниган изобразил, будто его стошнило в котел._

— Ума не приложу, почему все маглорожденные еще не собрали свои пожитки и не покинули школу, — продолжил Малфой, — Готов поспорить…

— Может ты уже заткнешься, Малфой? — перебил его Гарри.

— Разумеется, Поттер. Как я мог забыть о твоих нежных чувствах. Как там, кстати, Грэйнджер поживает?

— С ней все будет в порядке, спасибо, что спросил.

Именно в это мгновение прозвонил звонок, что было очень кстати, потому что если бы не он, то Драко бы наверняка как обычно сказал что-то безумно обидное.

— Собирайтесь, я отведу вас на травологию, — прикрикнул Снейп поверх голов студентов, и они отправились за ним. Снейп уже несколько месяцев упорно игнорировал Гарри, если не считать сухие ремарки, которые даже начали напоминать Гарри что-то похожее на конструктивную критику, но Гарри не мог не заметить, что профессор довольно-таки часто сопровождал его между кабинетами. Гарри с досадой подумал, что если бы о его благополучии так пекся _Локонс_ , ему бы было гораздо проще выбраться в Запретный лес.

* * *

— Это уже не смешно, Поттер, — сообщил ему Драко спустя несколько дней, вклиниваясь в его утро, которое до этого момента казалось достаточно-таки неплохим. Положа руку на сердце, это было еще до завтрака, а значит утро еще даже толком и не началось. Гарри с тоской бросил взгляд на стол в Большом зале, до которого оставалось пройти каких-то несколько шагов.

— Что не смешно?

— Ты. У тебя не получится меня поджечь взглядом, поэтому можешь даже не стараться.

— Твой _отец_ …

— Ох, никогда наши разговоры ничем хорошим не заканчиваются, когда мы начинаем обсуждать наших отцов, правда?

Гарри с неохотой признал его правоту и замолчал.

— Итак. Ты мне должен, помнишь? — поинтересовался Драко.

— Я перестану на тебя злиться, если ты прекратишь это свое веселье.

— Я не стану ради тебя при всех заявлять, что я не согласен с моим отцом, Поттер. Ни за какие коврижки.

— Тогда я не стану при всех к тебе нормально относиться, Малфой.

— Вот как? Ну и славно. Бывай.

И Драко направился к столу Слизерина с беззаботной улыбкой. У Гарри возникло отчетливое ощущение, что Малфой только что решил, что Гарри на что-то согласился.

* * *

Гарри мог себе отчетливо представить, как профессор Снейп отнесся бы к тому, что он планирует сойтись лицом к лицу с наследником Слизерина и гигантским василиском, поэтому он решил не ставить его об этом в известность.

Когда он столкнулся с Томом Реддлом, на мгновение он отчетливо подумал: «А у Невилла-то отличное чутье на то, когда в деле замешан Волдеморт». А потом у него уже не осталось сил на такие мысли, поскольку он изо всех сил пытался не погибнуть


	21. Доверие

День стоял слишком хороший, чтобы проводить его в четырех стенах, но у Гарри оставалось еще одно дело, которое ему оставалось провернуть до конца учебного года. Он надеялся, что это была не такая уж и ужасная идея. Наконец, ему удалось найти профессора зельеварения, пока тот патрулировал расположенные у замка теплицы.

— Профессор?

— Да, мистер Поттер?

— Эм… А можно я напугаю вами своих родственников?

Профессор Снейп посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил.

— Просто понимаете, я так точно смогу домашнее задание по зельеварению сделать, а они теперь в курсе, что мне запрещено пользоваться магией дома.

— Домашнее задание — недостаточная причина чтобы угрожать магглам, мистер Поттер, — устало ответил Снейп. — Полагаю, что ваши родственники — Петуния Эванс и ее муж?

— И еще мой кузен Дадли.

— Можете угрожать магглам моим именем, но лишь в том случае, если вашей жизни будет угрожать смертельная опасность. «Северус Снейп крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы я выжил», или как-то так.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Не думаю, что скажу это именно так, но спасибо, профессор. Вы знакомы с моей тетей Петунией?

— Нет, не знаком, — медленно сказал Снейп. — Мы как-то встречались. Много лет назад.

— Тогда она точно поймет, о ком речь. Здорово!

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, почему вы пришли с этой просьбой именно ко мне?

— Ну, вы мой самый страшный профессор.

— И тем не менее вы не слушаете ни слова, что я вам говорю. Должно быть, я недостаточно хорошо справляюсь.

— Ой, нет, нет, нет, нет, вы безумно страшный! Вселяете во всех ужас, так все говорят. Не переживайте, у вас все просто отлично получается.

Снейп криво усмехнулся.

— Хорошего вам лета! — сказал Гарри и поспешно скрылся.


	22. В которой не появится Вилли Вонка

Побег из дома был однозначно лучшей идеей в жизни Гарри. Целых две недели он бродил по Косому переулку из магазина в магазин, много читал, изо всех сил отговаривал себя от покупки Молнии, а еще, разумеется, на четыре часа засел в аптеке. Он думал, что бы ему заявили на это Рон с Гермионой, в итоге решив, что Рон бы ему сказал: «Ну ё-мое, ты же прям как Гермиона в книжной лавке». Это его развеселило. Он купил стандартный набор ингредиентов для зелий, а еще обзавелся дополнительными припасами, которых ему не хватало в прошлом году: сахар для рецептов волшебных конфет и полкило жуков для красного красителя. Он даже всерьез подумывал прикупить самопомешивающийся котел, а затем представил, что бы сказал Снейп о людях, которым для приготовления рецептов зелий из программы третьего курса необходим самопомешивающийся котел, и в итоге остановил свой выбор на покупке каталога для заказов совиной почтой.

Помня об опыте прошлого года, Гарри дважды мучительно переписывал свое сочинение об Уменьшающих зельях, прежде чем смириться с тем, что лучше он его все равно уже не напишет. Он даже не пытался самостоятельно практиковаться в окклюменции — очищение разума от мыслей и перечисление полезных навыков для квиддича ему не то чтобы помогло с тетей Мардж, а среднестатистический темный волшебник уж точно доставит ему больше хлопот чем тетя Мардж. Ну, по крайней мере ему так казалось. Его разум, как было сухо обозначено в учебнике, был «полон хаоса, огня и в своей сути был несовместим с должными ограничениями».

К счастью, разговор с Флореаном Фортескью раз и навсегда положил конец его хандре, ведь ничто не могло сравниться с тем счастьем, которое он испытал, когда ему довелось зайти на кухню кафе и увидеть, как делают самые волшебные из сортов мороженого. Это была потрясающая смесь поварского мастерства, зельеварения и умелого применения охлаждающих чар. Гарри попрактиковался в охлаждающих чарах на своем стакане с лимонадом, и тот не таял весь день.

— Я, может, не спасаю мир и не сражаюсь с драконами, — мягко сказал ему Фортескью, — но когда лицо печального ребенка при виде мороженого с танцующей вишенкой озаряет улыбка, я верю, что у меня получается делать этот мир немного лучше.

Этот разговор немного отвлек его от размышлений о Сириусе Блэке и о том, погибнет он в этом году или нет, а еще ему стало немного проще отговаривать себя от покупки Молнии, но потом Рон в поезде завел разговор о Сладком королевстве в Хогсмиде, и Гарри понял, что Дурсли умудрились испортить и его новый интерес к волшебному кондитерскому делу. Ну почему они постоянно находили новые способы сделать его жизнь хуже?

И из-за этих мыслей он, должно быть, сразу же после ужасного столкновения с дементорами, когда Ремус Люпин вернулся в купе после обхода поезда, первым же делом поинтересовался у него, знает ли тот рецепт приготовления шоколада, который, как выяснил Гарри, отлично помогает в таких ситуациях.

Но когда Ремус Люпин скромно извинился, что рецепт шоколада ему, к сожалению, неизвестен, это не умерило пыл Гарри как можно скорее этот рецепт разузнать. Ему всегда нравились загадки и сладости, а загадка, _связанная_ со сладостями, показалась ему довольно-таки убедительной, в чем-то взрослой задачей. Ему, как-никак, было уже тринадцать лет. Это отвлекло его от бесконечных подколов Малфоя, и хоть Гарри не подвергался им целое лето, он по ним почему-то совсем не соскучился.

* * *

_Профессор Люпин выглядел особенно жалко среди преподавателей, одетых в свои лучшие мантии._

_— Посмотри на Снейпа, — шепнул на ухо Гарри Рон._

_Профессор Снейп, специалист по зельеварению, смотрел через весь стол на профессора Люпина. Все знали, что Снейп давно мечтал о должности, которую занял Люпин, но даже Гарри был поражен тем, как исказилось его худое бледное лицо. В нем читались не зависть или гнев, оно выражало сильнейшее отвращение_. Гарри знал это выражение слишком хорошо — так Снейп выглядел в течение практически всего первого курса Гарри, и только глядя на Снейпа сейчас Гарри понял, что он не видел профессора таким практически с начала прошлого учебного года. Сейчас профессор Снейп при общении с Гарри изображал что-то среднее между гневом, усталостью и безразличием. Когда же его отношение к нему изменилось? Гарри был уверен, что он будет об этом переживать, хотя времени и сил на новые переживания у него однозначно не было.


	23. Невилл об этом пожалеет

На первом же занятии по зельеварению Драко Малфой с лихвой оправдал свое прозвище «Змеюка», заставив Гарри с Роном нарезать для него корни маргаритки и очищать плоды смоковницы, позволяя себе еще при этом заявить: «Следи за мной, Поттер, авось чему-то да научишься».

Гарри со злобой пожалел, что Клювокрыл не разодрал этому паршивцу обе руки.

— Может постараешься разобраться с массовым убийцей хотя бы до конца семестра, а, Поттер? — ехидным шепотом продолжил Драко, пока Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Малфой постепенно добавлял в свое зелье гусениц, и параллельно пытался помочь Рону хоть как-то спасти свое зелье.

Где-то у них за спинами Гермиона громким шепотом советовала Невиллу очистить свой разум и представить, будто он сейчас копошится в своей любимой теплице. Похоже, что это сработало — Невилл добавлял в котел гусениц, помешивая то по часовой стрелке, то против, а затем растерянно начал копаться в своем наборе для зелий. Его оранжевое зелье (которое должно было быть зеленым) стало отвратительного серого цвета, но хотя бы на него теперь можно было смотреть без боли в глазах.

_— Гарри, слышал, что пишут в «Пророке»? Сириуса Блэка видели, — с тревогой спросил у Гарри Симус Финниган, нагнувшийся к нему за латунными весами._

_— Где? — Гарри с Роном широко раскрыли глаза. Малфой тоже навострил уши._

_— Совсем недалеко отсюда. Его видел один магл. Он, конечно, принял его за обычного преступника и позвонил в полицию. Когда из Министерства магии примчались, Блэка и след простыл._

_— Значит, недалеко… — повторил Рон, многозначительно взглянув на Гарри. И, заметив, что Малфой подслушивает, прибавил: — Чего тебе? Еще что-нибудь нарезать?_

Но взгляд Малфоя был сфокусирован на Гарри. Он наклонился к нему через стол.

— Удивлен, что ты не в предвкушении, Поттер. Будь я на твоем месте, я бы уже за ним охотился.

_— Ты о чем, Малфой? — грубо спросил Рон._

— Поттер, ты что, не в курсе? — выдохнул Малфой, его белесые глаза сузились.

— Не в курсе о чем?

— Значит не в курсе, — сказал Малфой с таким видом, будто получил свой рождественский подарок заранее. — Хотел бы я быть рядом, когда тебе расскажут.

_— О чем это ты? — нахмурился Гарри. Перепалку прекратил голос Снейпа:_

_— У вас в котлах все необходимые вещества. Пусть зелье покипит, а вы пока уберите со столов. В конце урока проверим раствор Лонгботтома_ …

Серое зелье Невилла, при взгляде на которое Гермиона, казалось, была готова удариться в слезы, было торжественно опробовано на его жабе Треворе.

Все ждали. Снейп внимательно разглядывал Тревора с явным недовольством.

— Тревор теперь отравлен? — тоненьким голосом спросил Невилл.

— Вы, Лонгботтом, умудрились приготовить зелье без единого эффекта. Как вам это удалось?

— Я добавил, ну, эти… Измельченные листья клевера и нарезанную морингу… Ну, чтобы нейтрализовать.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на Невилла, весь класс затаил дыхание. Ноздри Снейпа раздулись.

— Очко Гриффиндору за овладение навыком, как никого случайно не убить, — сказал Снейп и криво улыбнулся. — К сожалению, вы вселили в меня надежду, что вы не так уж безнадежны, Лонгботтом, придется вам в дальнейшем это оправдывать.

Невилл побледнел еще сильнее, а Гарри метнулся к нему, чтобы не дать ему упасть со стула в предсмертном обмороке.

— Класс, можете быть свободны. Поттер, останьтесь.

Малфой прощебетал что-то про слуг, но после долгих тренировок Гарри удавалось пропускать подобное мимо ушей. Малфой был сегодня уж чересчур веселым.

То, что показалось Гарри поводом для разговора, оказалось поводом для рабского детского труда: брызги сока пиявок сами себя не отмоют, а кошачья селезенка сама в склянки не залезет. О да, это было просто божественно.

— Могу ли я предположить, что ваше летнее сочинение произведет на меня впечатление?

— А это вообще возможно?

— Я сниму баллы за дерзость, Поттер.

— Не знаю, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь не дышать, — Я не написал на два фута больше чем было нужно, и оно точно в целом правильное, но мне кажется, что чего-то не хватает.

— С родственниками, как я понимаю, проблем не возникло?

— До смертоубийства дела не дошло, если вы об этом.

— А вы, я гляжу, мастер слова. Были ли еще какие-то происшествия, связанные с вопросами жизни и смерти?

Гарри задумался, пытаясь сообразить, подходила ли под описание стычка с дементорами в поезде, и обнаружил, что его профессор умел издавать звук, похожий на свист крайне рассерженного чайника.

— Полагаю, никто никогда не проверял, наложено ли на вас проклятие, привлекающее неудачи, Поттер? — резко спросил Снейп. — Потому что я не могу найти иного объяснения, я прямо-таки сгораю от любопытства.

Гарри прикоснулся к шраму на лбу и посмотрел на профессора из-под упавших на глаза волос. Снейп глубоко вздохнул.

— Да, полагаю, что это подходит под описание. Ну что ж…

— Эм… Профессор Снейп, вы на первом курсе должно быть меня раз сто спасали. Вы не должны продолжать мне помогать, ну правда.

Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Я не знаю, какой образ меня вы выстроили у себя в голове, Поттер, но вы, должно быть, забыли, что я — учитель в этой школе, и я обязан оберегать ее студентов.

Черт возьми, с этим Гарри точно поспорить не мог.

— _Против_ часовой стрелки при чистке, Поттер, — рявкнул Снейп, и Гарри ошеломленно начал скрести в другую сторону. Это помогло.

— Интересно, почему, — прокомментировал Гарри, которому не терпелось сменить тему для разговора.

— Потому что зельеварение — вид ритуальной магии, а вся магия, завязанная на ритуалах, имеет схожие элементы.

— То есть мне надо изучить ритуальную магию?

— Это вам поможет не больше, чем маглу, увлекающемуся готовкой, понадобится биохимия. Вам стоит научиться следовать простым инструкциям и следить за тем, что вокруг вас происходит, а не шушукаться в течение всего урока.

Это было безумно нечестно. Гарри яростно продолжал скрести, пока у него наконец не закончились неотдраенные столы.

— Идите. Я уже составил у себя в голове картину того, каким выдастся предстоящий год, а вы опаздываете на обед.

Гарри совершенно не понимал, что страшного произойдет, если он чуть-чуть припозднится к обеду, но он действительно уже проголодался. И вообще, с каких это пор профессор Снейп хоть что-то знает о маглах?


	24. Cнейп не умеет заботиться

За завтраком в первую субботу семестра Гарри получил записку:

_Мистер Поттер,_

_Ваше сочинение неприемлемо. Жду вас сегодня в 10 утра у себя в кабинете._

_Снейп_

Когда Гарри протянул записку Гермионе, она застонала:

— Профессор Снейп _снова_ с тобой занимается дополнительно!

— Он разорвет мое сочинение на крохотные клочки и вымочит их в кислоте. И еще злорадно посмеется, — заметил Гарри.

— Но в образовательных же целях! — взвыла Гермиона.

— ‘Миона, с тобой все впорядке? — спросил Рон. — Ты какая-то…

— Персональная критика, — прошипела она, пытаясь утопиться в чашке с чаем.

— Не переживай, — поспешил сказать Гарри, — Он наверное просто, не знаю… Думаешь, может он действительно решил, что со мной стоит позаниматься?

Рон похлопал его по спине.

— Он все еще тебя ненавидит.

— Точно…

Гарри с поникшим видом мрачно изучал записку. Не то чтобы Рон был неправ. Ну, по крайней мере, Гарри не видел причин обратному.

— Ты же не думаешь, что он злится из-за платья? — спросил Невилл.

Гарри подумал, что профессор Снейп будет злиться из-за платья еще ближайшие лет десять, но ему показалось, что озвучивать это вслух все же не стоит.

* * *

Растопленный камин сделал кабинет профессора Снейпа немного более уютным. Ну, не то чтобы прямо уютным, совсем чуть-чуть. Снейп сидел за столом, перед ним на столе стояло две бутылки и два стакана. Профессор Снейп взглянул на него и протянул ему свиток пергамента. Гарри взял его и развернул. Это было его сочинение, казалось будто оно было залито зелеными чернилами, замечаниями был испещрен каждый свободный дюйм. У Гарри задергался глаз.

— После того, как мы закончим, вы прочтете это, чтобы вы смогли рассказать вашим одноклассникам, что именно ваше сочинение мы и обсуждали. Вы поклянетесь мне, что ни слова из того, что я вам скажу, не покинет пределы этого кабинета, вне зависимости от того, насколько вы доверяете вашим маленьким друзьям.

— Сэр?..

— Поклянитесь, мистер Поттер, если ваше слово хоть чего-то стоит.

Гарри вздернул подбородок.

— Я обещаю, что никому ничего не расскажу, за исключением того, что это может кого-то ранить.

— Только вас, мистер Поттер, — устало сказал Снейп, — Только вас.

Гарри решил, что это прозвучало довольно-таки справедливо.

— Сядьте.

Он сел.

— Что вы знаете о Сириусе Блэке?

— Ну, он убийца. Последователь, эм, Волдеморта, — при упоминании имени глаза Снейпа сузились. — Он убил много людей, теперь он хочет убить меня. А еще о чем-то никто со мной говорить не хочет.

— Верно. И никто вам этого не говорит, потому что вы выглядите как мальчик, который при любом удобном случае пытается красть философские камни и сражаться с троллями и василисками.

— И почему все так переживают, что я попробую сразиться с Сириусом Блэком? Даже Драко так сказал, ну, он не _переживает_ за меня, конечно, он сказал, что это было бы безумно смешно, но… — Гарри замешкался.

— По моему опыту общения с вами, вы будете изо всех сил пытаться самостоятельно узнать информацию, которую по вашему мнению взрослые от вас скрывают, при этом вы нарушите всевозможные правила школы и в лучшем случае на волосок избежите смерти. Единожды солгавши — соврете во второй раз, в третий… Меня не так-то просто обмануть, мистер Поттер.

— Я это делаю не ради славы, — пробормотал Гарри, — Я знаю, что вы мне не верите, но это правда. Просто кто-то должен был это сделать, иначе Волдеморт заполучил бы камень, а Джинни была бы мертва.

— Но вы же понимаете, что при ином, гораздо более вероятном исходе, вы с вашими друзьями погибли бы. Дважды.

— Ну, я же не погиб.

— Избавьте меня от ваших подростковых истерик, если хотите выслушать.

Гарри дернулся, выпрямил плечи и изо всех сил постарался изобразить полное внимание и наглость. Снейп выглядел несколько озабоченным.

— Мы с вами поговорим о двух вещах, — сказал Снейп. — О том, почему вам не стоит пытаться встретиться с Блэком лицом к лицу, и о том, почему вам стоило бы это сделать.

— Но… Это полная бессмыслица, — сказал было Гарри, но, поймав на себе тяжелый взгляд Снейпа, он предпочел замолчать.

Снейп налил в один из стоящих на столе стаканов янтарной жидкости, а во второй — немного зелья жемчужного цвета, в котором Гарри с первого взгляда узнал Глоток спокойствия. Снейп подвинул стакан к нему.

— Выпейте, когда вам это понадобится, — велел ему Снейп.

— Профессор Снейп, профессор Дамблдор в курсе, что вы мне это рассказываете?

— Думаю, что когда придет время, он об этом узнает.

Это не было ответом на его вопрос, но Гарри решил не останавливать профессора в этом крайне не свойственном ему приступе чего-то, крайне напоминающем откровенный разговор.

Гарри был очень уверен в этом плане, ровно до того момента, как краем глаза заметил змеиный бросок волшебной палочки, прозвучало заклинание, а затем мир вокруг него померк в красной вспышке.

Гарри очнулся на полу и попытался встать на ноги, руками пытаясь нашарить палочку.

Он встретился взглядом со Снейпом. Мужчина стоял, его палочка была направлена на Гарри, в другой руке у него была палочка самого Гарри. Его глаза были пусты.

— Вам не стоит пытаться сражаться со взрослым волшебником, потому что вы умрете. Прямо сейчас я мог бы убить вас.

— Но я не ожидал…

— Равно как Сириус Блэк не будет вас предупреждать перед нападением.

Гарри отскочил в сторону от очередного заклинания, пролетевшего в опасной близости от него, и спрятался за столом. Кабинет был большим, но не бесконечным, и хоть ему и удалось избежать еще двух или трех заклинаний благодаря чудесам акробатики, он мысленно взмолился о метле. Где-то у него за спиной раздался звон разбитого стекла, Гарри перекатился вбок. Он почувствовал запах своих подпаленных волос, бросился бегом на профессора и загнал его к стене.

И тут Гарри замер, почувствовав, как к его шее прижалась палочка.

— Вот каково сражаться со взрослым волшебником, Поттер. Вы поначалу неплохо справлялись, сильно лучше, чем я рассчитывал, но ваши инстинкты вас обманули. Вместо того, чтобы спасаться бегством, вы перешли в нападение. Если бы я хотел вашей смерти, следующим было бы смертельное заклятие. Вы поняли?

— Но Дамблдор…

— Профессор Дамблдор не осознает всей глубины вашего стремления во что бы то ни стало бросаться в бой с опаснейшими тварями. Или, возможно, его это умиляет. Если вы попробуете сразиться с Сириусом Блэком в одиночку, вы погибнете. Если вы попробуете сразиться с Сириусом Блэком вместе с вашими маленькими друзьями, то погибнут _они_. Если вы увидите его — бегите. Предпочтительно сразу к директору.

— Не к вам? Сэр.

— Как бы мне ни хотелось уничтожить Блэка самому, если сравнивать наши с директором навыки ведения дуэли, он, без сомнения, более опытен.

На протяжении всего разговора голос Снейпа был холодным как сама смерть. Это было безумно жутко.

— Я сражался с Волдемортом…

— Вы сразились с Квиреллом и тенью, и вам повезло, что вы выжили. Квирелл был в лучшем случае третьесортным дуэлянтом. Сириус Блэк смертельно опасен, непредсказуем, жесток, он родился в старой семье темных волшебников, в которой принято учить детей самым страшным заклятиям еще в колыбели. Хотя бы раз в вашей бестолковой жизни, послушайте, что вам говорят.

— Ладно, — выдавил Гарри, — Вы закончили объяснять? Ну, это же и было объяснение, правильно?

В глазах профессора Снейпа все еще поблескивал огонь схватки, но они вернулись в свои стулья, будто они сейчас только что не сражались на дуэли, а мирно беседовали. Гарри был напряжен, словно натянутая тетива, он схватил свою палочку со стола, куда ее положил профессор Снейп, и не стал убирать ее.

Снейп поднял стакан с янтарной жидкостью и посмотрел сквозь нее на свет. Она переливалась золотом.

— Огненный виски, — пояснил он будничным тоном, будто они только что обсуждали погоду, а затем осушил бокал и поставил его с глухим стуком на стол. Он сцепил пальцы рук.

— Вам уже нужен Глоток спокойствия, Поттер?

Гарри помотал головой.

— Сириус Блэк предал ваших родителей, и они погибли. Они считали его своим другом, а он раскрыл Темному Лорду место, где они скрывались.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Время будто побежало иначе. В ушах у него зазвенело — зеленая вспышка, женские мольбы, ужасный смех…

Профессор Снейп налил себе еще немного огненного виски и выпил. Он наблюдал за Гарри, глаза его поблескивали.

— Пейте, Поттер.

Гарри сделал глоток из стакана и откинулся в стуле.

— Он был их другом?

— Со школьных времен, — глухо подтвердил Снейп.

— Дамблдор говорил, что вы их знали.

— И его тоже.

— Ну, — сказал Гарри, почувствовав себя на удивление спокойным, — теперь я точно хочу найти его и прикончить.

— Ни в коем случае, — сказал Снейп. — Вы не покинете этот кабинет, пока не не поклянетесь, что не натворите глупостей.

Гарри был уверен, что Снейпу было нечем, абсолютно нечем его подкупить, чтобы он перестал хотеть найти Сириуса Блэка и сделать с ним что-то ужасное за то, что из-за него у Гарри больше не было родителей.  
Хотя нет, кое-что все-таки было.

-…Вы можете меня подкупить, — предложил Гарри, подумав вслух.

Выражение лица Снейпа было _бесценно_. Гарри сделал мысленную пометку обязательно вспомнить его после того, когда к нему вернется способность ощущать эмоции.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы мне снова разрешили приходить в кабинет зельеварения после занятий. И еще я хочу научиться варить оборотное зелье.

— То есть вы признаете, что сварили оборотное зелье из моих личных запасов, Поттер?

— Ну что вы, я бы в этом ни за что не признался, — сказал Гарри, широко улыбаясь профессору. Снейп не улыбнулся ему в ответ. Ну и ладно.

Повисла долгая тишина. Гарри бы с удовольствием предпочел, чтобы профессор Снейп заполнил ее выпивкой, но он, к сожалению, не имел влияния на то, как профессору нужно себя вести.

— Когда ваши друзья будут заняты, вы можете заниматься в кабинете зельеварения, исключительно под моим присмотром. Но не думайте, что я буду с вами нянчиться. Никуда не ходите в одиночку. Пообещайте, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не будете искать встречи с Сириусом Блэком.

— Я обещаю.

А потом Гарри сидел и читал замечания профессора к его сочинению, пока действие Глотка спокойствия не закончилось, и Гарри мог без затруднений сделать несколько шагов, не покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Гарри не был до конца уверен, что уговаривать профессора Снейпа заниматься с ним дополнительно было самым лучшим решением, но хотя бы профессор Снейп не разбрасывался направо и налево заклятиями, а это было уже что-то.

После такого начала дня остаток выходных прошел _безумно_ скучно.


	25. Уроки и уловки

В начале первого индивидуального занятия с профессором Снейпом Гарри почувствовал, что необходимо кое-что прояснить.

\- Если вы еще раз меня попробуете заколдовать, я попрошу Фреда с Джорджем развесить по школе постеры с изображением вас в платье, с чучелом грифа на голове.

Ноздри Снейпа гневно раздулись.

\- У меня нет привычки накладывать на студентов заклятия, мистер Поттер, вне зависимости от провокаций. Я полагаю, вас убедили мои аргументы?

Гарри не стал говорить “Мне каждую ночь снятся кошмары про зеленую вспышку и зловещий смех”. Он не стал говорить “адекватные люди убеждают других с помощью слов, а не проклятий”. Он много чего не стал говорить.

\- Я даю вам слово, что больше не буду накладывать на вас заклятия, - сказал Снейп. Он выглядел так, будто хотел добавить что-то еще, но передумал.

\- Если вы хотите научить меня сражаться на дуэлях, я с удовольствием научусь, - добавил Гарри. - Мне кажется, что это мне в любом случае пригодится.

\- Доживите хотя бы до пятнадцати лет, и мы это обсудим.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

\- Пока у меня неплохо получалось.

\- И снова эта самоуверенность. Расскажите, почему вы хотите изучать зельеварение.

Гарри удивленно взглянул на профессора.

\- Я думал, что вы в курсе.

\- Как бы вам ни хотелось в это верить, ваша жизнь не является для меня центром вселенной, поэтому у меня нет потребности знать все мысли, посещающие вашу неразумную голову.

На языке Снейпа это означало “отвечайте на вопрос”.

\- Ну, потому что это безумно красиво, - сказал Гарри, на секунду задумавшись, - Элегантно. И оно отличается от дуэлей и квиддича, которые зависят от того, где ты находишься в конкретный момент, но в зельеварении тебе нужно все тщательно планировать, ну, за исключением случаев, когда нужно импровизировать…

Гарри замялся, не зная как лучше выразиться.

\- Вы уважаете зельеварение как искусство, - сказал профессор Снейп, не оборачиваясь к Гарри и не отвлекаясь от установки котла на одном из столов. - Вы же понимаете, что у вас нет к нему таланта?

Гарри подождал, надеясь, что вопрос был риторическим, но Снейп не спешил продолжать говорить.

\- Квиддич мне и так хорошо дается, но зельеварением я _хочу_ заниматься.

\- Подойдите сюда, - позвал его учитель, и Гарри придвинул стул чтобы посмотреть, как профессор варит зелье. Каждое его движение было точным, каждый жест, казалось, был просчитан наперед. Это было не то чтобы красиво, Северус Снейп не был человеком, которого заботит то, чтобы его движения были красивыми и изящными. И все же нож в его руке танцевал серебристой тенью, на лице у него повисла глубокая задумчивость, а Гарри безумно хотел _быть_ им.

\- В чем-то вы в точности напоминаете вашего отца, - сказал он, раскладывая на столе ингредиенты и отмеряя точное количество в неглубокие миски. Гарри затих, потому что всякий раз, когда кто-то при нем говорил о его отце, он просто не мог не слушать.

\- А иногда вы не похожи ни на одного из ваших родителей. Ваш отец всегда был замешан во всех происшествиях в школе, нарушал все возможные правила. Он всегда смеялся, и он был безумно хорош в квиддиче.

Снейп начал с упорной жестокостью измельчать в ступке зерна перца. Гарри заморгал, переживая что он чихнет и собьет профессора.

\- В то время как ваша мать была хороша во всем. За что бы она ни бралась, это превращалось в золото, - Снейп бросил на Гарри беглый взгляд, - В переносном смысле.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Ни он, ни она не занимались вещами, к которым у них не было таланта.

Снейп разжег взмахом палочки пламя и котел начал нагреваться. Гарри изо всех сил безуспешно постарался мыслями вернуться в настоящее.

\- Я про них практически ничего не знаю, - сказал Гарри. - Тетя Петуния не рассказывает мне ничего про маму, за исключением вранья.

Профессор ничего ему на это не ответил, добавив в котел первый ингредиент.

\- Это Бодроперцовое зелье? - спросил Гарри, чтобы заполнить повисшую тишину.

\- Правильно. Я начинаю варить его для Больничного крыла с началом октябрьских холодов. Обычно я варю его в бо՛льших объемах.

\- А почему не сейчас?

\- Потому что вы легко отвлекаетесь.

Гарри оскорбленно зыркнул на него, это однозначно было оскорбление.

\- Вы сказали, что я могу научиться варить Оборотное зелье.

\- Оборотное зелье относится к запрещенным в школе рецептам, потому что с его помощью легко ввести людей в заблуждение, а не потому что оно так уж сложно в приготовлении. Его ингредиенты достаточно редки, а процесс приготовления занимает много времени, но при наличии должной дисциплинированности сам процесс не составляет особенного труда.

Гарри виновато подумал о происшествии с тетушкой Мардж и ничего не стал говорить о своей дисциплинированности.

\- Как вам удалось выкрасть рецепт из запретной секции? - спросил Снейп таким тоном, будто он просил Гарри передать ему за обеденным столом хлеб.

\- Я попросил профессора Локонса подписать разрешение.

Снейп фыркнул.

\- И вы еще считаете, будто я поверю, что вы с вашими друзьями будете беспечно играть, пока Сириус Блэк будет вас выслеживать.

\- Я буду, - сказал Гарри, - Я же пообещал, верно? И я не дурак.

Снейп не удостоил его ответ комментарием.

\- А есть зелье для того, чтобы лучше спать? - внезапно спросил Гарри. - Мое зелье от головной боли не особенно помогает, если…

\- У мадам Помфри есть запасы зелья Беспробудного сна, - сказал профессор. - Оно, как и Глоток здоровья, и большинство зелий со схожими эффектами, со временем вызывает зависимость.

Черт.

\- Ко следующему занятию вашим домашним заданием будет изучить историю развития Бодроперцового зелья и предложить возможные варианты улучшения рецепта.

Гарри поник. _Еще больше_ домашних заданий. Да и взгляд Снейпа был что-то чересчур веселым.

Профессор Снейп все таки был настоящим садистом.

* * *

Спрашивать у Фреда с Джорджем где он мог опробовать рецепты волшебных конфет или волшебного мороженого было одновременно потрясающей и отвратительной идеей.

\- Ах, неискушенный бедняжка. Фред, у нас просто нет выбора.

\- Никакого выбора, Джордж.

И с этими словами они подхватили Гарри под руки и торжественно отвели его вниз на кухни Хогвартса.

И жизнь Гарри уже никогда не стала прежней.


	26. Ученические зарисовки

Первым успешным рецептом волшебных конфет авторства Гарри стал рецепт маленьких разноцветных сахарных драже, которые таяли на языке сахарной пленкой, из которой можно было потом выдувать пузыри. В одиночку Гарри с этим ни за что бы не справился, но он озвучил свои планы Фреду с Джорджем, и они притащили ему свои старые незаконченные наработки, а потом где-то между делом Гарри испачкал в расплавленном сахаре волосы, и ему пришлось провести какое-то время в Больничном крыле, но Гарри не было до этого совершенно никакого дела.

Уже на следующий день, после того как Гарри передал конфеты Фреду с Джорджем для проведения полевых испытаний, три преподавателя официально запретили студентам есть их на своих занятиях.

* * *

— Профессор Трелони говорит, что мне грозит неминуемая смерть, — сказал Гарри профессору Снейпу на их четвертом занятии, на котором профессор Снейп все еще не разрешал ему ничего трогать. Не то чтобы ему совсем претило сидеть и смотреть, как работает его профессор, но сидя в тишине он чувствовал себя невидимым, загнанным в ловушку. Ну уж нет, спасибо.

— И после этого вам начали везде видеться предзнаменования смерти?

— Ну… Да.

— Я избегаю ее, — сказал Снейп. — Всякий раз, когда я вспоминаю о ее существовании, у меня возникает непреодолимое желание ее убить.

Профессор Снейп звучал очень серьезно, и Гарри решил больше никогда не вспоминать при нем профессора прорицания. Он не хотел стать тем человеком, который наконец доведет профессора Снейпа до точки невозврата.

* * *

-…А потом он переставил буквы в своем имени так, что оно выглядело как «Я — Лорд Волдеморт», и я проткнул дневник клыком василиска. Я наверное что-то упустил, но я истекал кровью, и Фоукс еще сел на меня и плакал, поэтому я не очень хорошо все запомнил.

— Поттер, если вы в этом году умудритесь ни разу не попасть в Больничное крыло, я покажу вам, как приготовить Туман окаменелостей из раздробленных глаз василиска.

— Вы что… _Того самого_ василиска?!

— А вы слышали о каком-то другом василиске, которого недавно убили? Такие чудовища нечасто встречаются.

— Я не хотел ее убивать. У меня просто не было другого выбора.

— Ваши переживания мне ни к чему.

— Слизерину не повезло, что его наследником оказался Волдеморт, правда?

— А вы, похоже, набрались у директора привычки называть Темного Лорда по имени.

— Он говорит, что это правильно, что имена не должны вселять страх.

— Страх — это полезная привычка. Он показывает, что вы внимательны.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить, но к счастью его учитель этого от него не ждал.

* * *

_Гарри с любопытством посмотрел на бокал. Люпин улыбнулся._

_— Профессор Снейп любезно приготовил для меня это питье. Сам я не мастер их варить, а у этого зелья еще и очень сложный состав. — Люпин взял бокал, понюхал, немного отпил, и его передернуло. — Жаль, нельзя добавить сахара._

_— А от чего… — начал было Гарри, но Люпин прервал его на полуслове._

_— Мне последнее время неможется. И помогает только это зелье. Его мало кто умеет варить, но мне посчастливилось: я работаю с профессором Снейпом. А равных ему в зельеварении нет._

_Люпин отхлебнул еще. Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не выбить из его рук бокал._

— Он настоящий мастер зелий, — осторожно сказал Гарри, не зная, как лучше сказать «а еще у него в глазах читается желание убийства всякий раз, когда он на вас смотрит».

К счастью (или несчастью) для Гарри, профессор Люпин не обратил внимания на повисшую в воздухе неловкость, и Гарри осталось только недоумевать, как же ему лучше поступить: предупредить профессора Люпина или всеми правдами и неправдами выклянчить у профессора Снейпа рецепт?

* * *

— Вы пытаетесь отравить профессора Люпина?

Снейп поджал губы.

— Если бы, Поттер, если бы.

Этот ответ не то чтобы сильно успокоил Гарри. Он замешкался, а затем продолжил:

— Я слышал как вы на Хэллоуин разговаривали с профессором Дамблдором. О том, что вы думаете, что кто-то в замке помогает Блэку.

Снейп взял щепотку голубого порошка и небрежным движением вбросил её в зелье, после чего оно приняло нежный лавандовый цвет. Глядя за тем, как работал его учитель, Гарри приходил в бешенство от того, что от него самого требовалось в точности следовать рецепту, в то время как профессор Снейп словно презирал рецепты от первой до последней буквы. Если по рецепту нужно было нарезать ингредиент кубиками, он его крошил. Если нужно было отмерить ровно две ложки, он использовал пригоршню. Если нужно было варить пять минут, он варил, напевая пять раз бестолковую песню. Это выводило Гарри из себя.

— Вы мне говорили, что…

— Поттер.

— Но профессор… Он помог Волдеморту убить…

— Он умрет, — проговорил Снейп голосом, в котором сквозила пугающая нежность, — Умрет ужасной, болезненной смертью. Будьте в этом уверены.

Познакомиться в этом году с профессором Снейпом поближе было просто _потрясающей_ идеей.


	27. Вечер с Дамблдором

— Профессор Снейп что-нибудь говорил про про профессора Люпина на этих ваших индивидуальных занятиях? — спросил Рон после ужасного урока по защите от темных искусств, который провел Снейп.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Да вроде как нет. Он просто заставляет меня смотреть, как он работает, попутно рассказывая о важности дисциплины.

— Звучит безумно.

— Ну, у нас нет другого профессора зельеварения, — с возмущением в голосе сказал Гарри.

— Дружище, я понимаю, но я переживаю за тебя. Он на тебя с нашего первого курса зуб точит, а теперь он ни с того ни с сего соглашается с тобой заниматься? Что-то тут не сходится. И я бы не сказал, что он стал добрее. Помнишь, что мне светит чистить после уроков? _Больничные утки_.

Гарри похлопал Рона по плечу и сменил тему разговора на квиддич, стараясь во что бы то ни стало приободрить друга. А сам мысленно добавил оборотней в мысленный список людей и существ, которых Северус Снейп хотел убить.

_* * *_

После первого матча по квиддичу в сезоне Гарри загремел в Больничное крыло, а его метла оказалась разодранной на мелкие кусочки. Потеря метры и проигрыш занимали все его мысли, но ему все-таки удалось выкроить в голове свободное место для того, чтобы представить, что бы об этом сказал профессор Снейп.

(«Поттер, если вы в этом году умудритесь ни разу не попасть в Больничное крыло, я покажу вам, как приготовить Туман окаменелостей из раздробленных глаз василиска.»)

Нет, зная профессора Снейпа, он бы вообще ничего не сказал, он бы просто _посмотрел_ на Гарри этим своим фирменным взглядом.

А потом субботней ночью Гарри уже практически уснул, когда ширма вокруг его кровати внезапно зашуршала. Его посетитель не проронил ни слова.

Гарри похолодел от ужаса, он был абсолютно уверен, что это был Сириус Блэк, пробравшийся в Хогвартс, чтобы наконец-то его прикончить. Успеет ли он выхватить волшебную палочку? Он замер и изо всех сил пытался не шевелиться.

— Ах, Северус, — прозвучал приветливый голос директора. — Вот вы где.

— Директор, — глухо ответил Снейп.

— Смена караула?

— Я просто проверял запасы зелий.

— То есть, вы тут не за тем, чтобы проведать Гарри?

— Не несите вздор.

— Северус, вы могли бы быть помягче с мальчиком. Он восхищается вами.

— Вас, должно быть, это поражает так же сильно, как и меня.

— Оставлять прошлое в прошлом — поступок, достойный мудрейших из нас.

— Но не это. Ни за что.

— Он не его отец, Северус.

— _Это_ … Это не проблема. Вы же и сами видите, почему это недопустимо.

— Я вижу лишь молодого юношу, который уважает вас.

— Нет.

— Значит вы прекратите быть его наставником?

— Я и не _начинал_ …

— Северус.

Гарри затаил дыхание.

— Хорошо, — наконец мягко сказал Дамблдор, — Мы не будем это больше обсуждать.

— Благодарю вас, директор, — процедил сквозь зубы Снейп, и Гарри услышал, как ширма снова зашуршала.

— Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор, и Гарри открыл глаза, щурясь в тусклом свете больничного крыла и этого нежного, неумолимого взгляда в мерцающих глазах Дамблдора. Он не знал, почему Дамблдор не замерцал этим своим взглядом Волдеморта до смерти, это бы однозначно сработало.

— Мне придется попросить у тебя терпения, — продолжил Дамблдор. — У каждого из нас свой жизненный путь, но дорога, которую избрал Северус, однозначно не из легких. Равно как и ты сам.

Гарри было безумно интересно, что Дамблдору было известно о жизненном пути Гарри. Иногда тот факт, что Дамблдору было известно все обо всем на свете на свете, совсем не успокаивал.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Ну, или ты можешь заняться вязанием, — мягко предложил он. — Это очень умиротворяющее хобби.

Гарри мягко рассмеялся.

— Доброй ночи, мой мальчик. Отдыхай.


	28. Маленький, крошечный белый котенок

В начале декабря Гарри столкнулся под одной из лестниц Хогвартса с Гойлом. Гарри посмотрел на него исподлобья. Похоже, что одним только ростом этот громила больше не вселял в Гарри вселенский ужас. Гарри вытащил палочку и подождал, пока Гойл заговорит.

— Ты никому не говорил, что я тогда пытался тебе расшибить голову. Почему?

Гарри вспомнил свой первый год в школе и их постоянные стычки. Он решил, что ответ «я не думал, что мне кто-то поможет» не пройдет.

— Ну, ты же просто хотел защитить Драко, правильно? — осторожно сказал Гарри. — Ну, потому что вы с ним… Друзья?..

— Ага, — пробурчал Гойл.

— Он вообще-то сказал, что это его долг, защищать вас, — сказал Гарри. Это ему уже давно не давало покоя.

— Он же крошечный. Маленький, крошечный белый котенок, — озадаченно проговорил Гойл, но это было в порядке вещей. Не было таких вещей, которые не могли бы озадачить Гойла.

— Эм... Я не думаю, что ему бы понравилось, что ты так говоришь.

Крошечный _котенок_?

— Мы защищаем друг друга. Ведь друзья же так поступают, правильно? — с сомнением в голосе проговорил Гойл.

— Так друзья и поступают, — согласился Гарри, пытаясь представить Грегга Гойла и дух товарищества в одной мысли. Ему это не то чтобы удалось, но виду он не подал.

— Ну, да.

— А… А почему ты это вдруг решил обсудить?

— Все говорят про Блэка. Ну, который из Азкабана.

— И?..

— Я подумал, может, я тебе должен.

— Потому что… Тебя могли исключить из школы и отправить в Азкабан за покушение на убийство, но этого не произошло? — судорожно предположил Гарри.

— Ага.

Разговор с Гойлом его ужасно утомил. Гарри не понимал, как Драко с этим справлялся.

— Ну, мы же были детьми. Может мы просто…

И как он должен был это сказать? Он не хотел, чтобы Гойл был ему чем-то обязан. Это было жутко.

— Слушай, мы с тобой в расчете, ладно? Не переживай.

Гойл обдумал это предложение, а Гарри постарался всем своим видом изобразить вдумчивое спокойствие.

— В следующий раз когда я буду накладывать на тебя заклятие, я промахнусь, — уверенно сказал Гойл, кивнул и отправился вниз по лестнице.

Слизеринцы его ужасно пугали.

_* * *_

Гарри подошел к кабинету профессора МакГонагалл чтобы проверить, на месте ли она. Отчасти он хотел рассказать ей про Грима, отчасти напротив, искал повод не рассказывать, и тут он услышал голос Драко. Гарри никогда не отказывался от отличной возможности подслушать.

— Я получила письмо от вашего отца, мистер Малфой. Полагаю, вас стоит поздравить.

— Спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл, — сухо ответил Драко.

— Разумеется, я всегда поддерживаю запреты для студентов вашего возраста даже пытаться… Но в вашем случае я бы ошиблась. Вам стоит гордиться собой.

— Вы же никому ничего не рассказывали, правда?

— Нет, разумеется.

На минуту разговор полностью стих.

— Вот как, мистер Малфой? Я прекрасно понимаю. И со временем эти вещи меняются. Не беспокойтесь, я никому не раскрою ваш секрет.

Драко едва ли не выбежал из ее кабинета, гневно уставился на Гарри и прошипел:

— Это все _ты_ виноват.

Гарри обескураженно смотрел вслед Драко, пока тот гневно топал вслед от него по коридору, и с удивлением услышал, как в кабинете его профессор, всегда строгая и непроницаемая, тихо захихикала.

Что же Драко такого натворил?

* * *

На очередном занятии по зельеварению Гарри задумался и наконец осознал происходящее. Издевки Драко, усмешки Снейпа, этот бесконечный круговорот…

Да они просто красуются перед друг другом, осознал он с холодной яростью. По отдельности они далеко не такие ужасные, но стоит им вдвоем оказаться с ним в одной комнате, и тут же начинается очередной раунд соревнования «Кто сможет довести Гарри до ручки первым».

Из-за этого у него настолько испортилось настроение, что тем же вечером на занятии по зельеварению, которые проходили у него дважды в неделю, он выпалил:

— Если я не сделаю хоть _что-нибудь_ , я просто сойду с ума.

— Благодарю вас за ваш энтузиазм, Поттер. У меня как раз скопились контрольные сочинения. Можете проверить работы первого и второго курсов.

И после этого Гарри с удовольствием присоединился к заявлениям Рона о том, как же они с ним ненавидят этих чертовых слизеринцев.


	29. Кот, собака, гиппогриф

Связанный обещанием Гарри не мог отправиться на поиски Сириуса Блэка, но он никому не обещал ничего про то, что Блэк сам его найдет. Это стало для него не столько причиной, сколько поводом прогуливаться у подножия замка, наслаждаясь похрустыванием свежего снега и игнорируя голос разума, который звучал то как Гермиона, то как Рон, то как его профессора. Уж лучше выслушивать голос разума, чем вспоминать предсмертные мольбы его матери. Что угодно было бы лучше.

Пробежавшая по снегу тень заставила его подпрыгнуть. От темнеющего вдали леса отделилась фигура, она прытко бежала к нему по снегу, низко припав к земле, до него донесся звук, напоминающий… Лай? Да, это однозначно был лай собаки. Гарри остолбенело смотрел, как к нему с невообразимой скоростью неслась черная лохматая собака. Его глаза, привыкшие высматривать на огромном поле для квиддича проблески золотистых крылышек снитча, наконец смогли сфокусироваться. Лохматая черная собака преследовала что-то белое и маленькое. Кошку? Нет, котенка…

Крохотного белого котенка.

Его уши были плотно прижаты к голове, глаза сверкали, а его белая шерстка стояла дыбом, и Гарри с трудом мог различить его на белоснежном снегу. Судорожно пытаясь вспомнить заклинания, работающие на животных, и изо всех сил убеждая себя в том, что оборотни однозначно не были настолько похожи на собак, Гарри бросился наперерез (понимая, что перед ним скорее всего был Малфой).

Котенок увидел Гарри и резко сменил направление, он с раздирающим уши воем вскарабкался по мантии Гарри ему на плечо и с этой относительно безопасной высоты резко зашипел на пса.

Пес взглянул на Гарри, прижал уши и жалобно заскулил.

Гарри сдержался и не потер рукой лоб, чтобы отогнать подступавшую головную боль.

— Тихо, малыш, — сказал он псу, — Не надо его есть. У тебя от него живот разболится.

Кот отвесил ему когтистую оплеуху.

— Ну, то есть, он же такой изящный. Кошки такие благородные, сам понимаешь.

Пес с сомнением фыркнул, а потом в явном отчаянии плюхнулся на снег и прикрыл лапами нос. Гарри опасливо присел рядом с ним и вытянул руку.

— Прости, малыш. Прости, я тебя за Грима принял.

Это пса явно не утешило.

— Выглядишь ты ужасно.

Снова без толку. Гарри сам не понимал, чего он ожидал. Драко явно устраивало сидеть у него на плече, притворяясь самой обыкновенной, ничем не примечательной кошкой. Ну, или это на самом деле была самая обычная кошка, а Гарри окончательно свихнулся.

Так дело не пойдет, он попросту замерзнет на смерть, если продолжит пытаться придумывать пути для отступления прямо здесь, а тогда Сириусу Блэку даже не придется его убивать.

— Давайте, вы двое, — сказал Гарри, с молниеносной быстротой схватив пса за холку, — Я знаю, как попасть на кухни Хогвартса, а то вы оба тощие.

Кот тихо зашипел, но не стал царапаться, что Гарри расценил как маленькую победу.

— Если будешь кусаться, я не попрошу, чтобы тебе дали свиного пирога, — проинформировал пса Гарри, решив, что волшебные животные часто бывают довольно-таки странными. Похоже, что это сработало, по крайней мере пес молниеносно сожрал пирог целиком и задремал у камина.

Кот выпил немного молока и взобрался Гарри на колени с явным намерением никуда его не отпускать.

— Я из-за тебя на тренировку опоздаю, — сообщил Гарри котенку, который наконец обсох и превратился в пуховый клубочек. Он однозначно _когда-нибудь_ вырастет и превратится в грациозного кота, но сейчас лапы у него были чересчур длинными, а сам он напоминал меховой воротник.

Котенок повел ухом, словно скорбно приняв тот факт, что Гарри придется опоздать на тренировку, а вокруг них суетились домашние эльфы, пребывающие в неописуемом восторге от того, что им было кому прислуживать.

— Знаешь, — сказал Гарри, прекрасно помня о том, что у Драко теперь были острые когти, — Ты мне напоминаешь моего однокурсника. Его зовут Драко. Иногда мы с ним ладим, иногда — нет. Он бы тоже был очень не против, если бы я опоздал на тренировку.

Кончик хвоста котенка дернулся. Гарри собрал всю свою волю в кулак и не решил, что это было довольно-таки мило. Он подумал, что Драко шла эта форма. Маленький милый комочек абсолютного зла.

— Но понимаешь, _Драко_ знает, что у меня на него есть отличный компромат, — тихо продолжил Гарри, пытаясь не разбудить пса, — Поэтому он бы на твоем месте очень постарался не разводить шумиху, особенно учитывая, что я спас его от собаки в десять раз больше него самого.

Котенок с необычайным достоинством поднялся, спрыгнул с его колен и приземлился на пса, который немедленно проснулся с громким ворчанием.

— Ты с животными вообще обращаться не умеешь, — устало прошипел Гарри Драко.

Котенок отказался на него смотреть, но слегка повел ухом. То есть, он его не проигнорировал, правильно?

Гарри с сожалением подумал, что Драко был куда приятнее в качестве кота. Маленький злобный паршивец.

— В следующий раз я позволю ему тебя сожрать, — мрачно сказал Гарри, развернулся и направился на тренировку. Так Драко было и надо.

* * *

Вторая попытка Гарри соблазнить Сириуса Блэка убить его во время его тайной вылазки в Хогсмид провалилась, но зато он узнал гораздо больше об убийце, предавшем его родителей. С одной стороны, он был рад поделиться этим с Роном и Гермионой, но с другой стороны, ему совершенно не хотелось об этом говорить. Он даже не мог представить, что ему хотелось сделать с Сириусом Блэком, но обдумывая планы мести он не заработал ничего, кроме ночных кошмаров. Хоть Гермиона с Роном желали ему добра, они не представляли, каково ему было на самом деле.

Хоть он и не обсуждал это с профессором Снейпом, он не мог забыть полубезумный огонь, горевший в глазах его учителя, когда тот рассказывал ему о Сириусе Блэке.

* * *

Вылазка в гости к Хагриду не стала очередной попыткой выманить Сириуса Блэка из укрытия, но зато она навела Гарри на мысль, как он мог воспользоваться компроматом на Драко.

У Драко были свои соображения на этот счет.

— У тебя же нет никаких доказательств, Поттер, — заявил он, надменно вздернув нос.

— Профессор МакГонагалл в начале семестра говорила, что существует обязательный регистр анимагов, — участливо пояснил Гарри, — Он в открытом доступе. Думаю, я смогу запросто получить его копию. У меня в этом году в Министерстве все схвачено.

— Это между прочим _ты_ виноват, — после недолгого молчания прошипел Драко, — Ты и твои разговоры о том, что я могу в дракона превращаться.

Поскольку Гарри рассчитывал на помощь Драко, он сохранил серьезное выражение лица.

— Слушай, все что тебе нужно сделать, это сказать, что Клювокрыл на самом деле хороший, что это все было одно большое недоразумение, а ты просто кривлялся.

— О да, думаю, что это _отлично_ сработает на комиссии!

— Все будет нормально. Мой дядя спускает моему кузену Дадли с рук куда худшие вещи, чем оскорбления гиппогрифов, я уверен, что твой отец все поймет.

— Не смей сравнивать _моего отца_ с твоим отвратительным дядей-маглом!

— Я не об этом, ты же понимаешь.

Хотя бы его дядя Вернон не пытался убивать детей. Гарри изо всех сил изобразил на лице тактичность.

— Мой отец, — продолжал Драко, — Любит меня. Он делает все для блага нашей семьи и для сохранения нашего величия. А что твоя дядя делает для тебя? Я знаю, что ты ему не сдался, это любой идиот поймет…

Драко внезапно вздернул голову и с веселым любопытством поинтересовался:

— Он тебя бьет?

Гарри уставился на него в ответ.

— Бьет, я же вижу. Уж лучше бы тебе забить на маглов, они просто отвратительные. Я встречался только с парочкой из них, конечно, но отец мне кучу всего про них рассказывал, ну и я читал про них всякие истории.

— Не все маглы такие, как мой дядя, — сказал Гарри, изо всех сил пытаясь не броситься на защиту поруганной чести дяди Вернона. «У него ни разу не получилось меня ударить, потому что я быстро уворачиваюсь» почему-то не звучало как убедительный аргумент в защиту маглов.

— Ну, я хочу приглядывать именно за такими маглами, как твой дядя.

— Ты хотел сказать «истреблять».

— Ну это же отличный компромисс, правильно? Разбираться только с плохими.

Не сводя глаз с Драко, Гарри нашарил в сумке зелье от головной боли, достал пузырек и залпом осушил его.

Но это ему не помогло. Гарри надолго запомнит, что именно _Драко Малфой_ стал тем, кто заметил, что с Дурслями явно было не все в порядке. Кстати…

Драко наблюдал за ним с любопытством, придавшим ему вид кота, засевшего в засаде у мышиной норки.

— Ты не выглядишь как прирожденный боец, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь представить Драко в качестве убийцы (и стараясь ни за что не думать про Дурслей).

— Ты что, назвал меня _трусом_ , Поттер?

Дипломатия, мать ее.

— Я не это хотел сказать, ты же понимаешь. Просто... Разве ты сам бы не предпочел, чтобы твои враги сами друг друга поубивали где-то в темном переулке, в то время как ты сам будешь приятно проводить время где-то в другом месте за чашечкой чая?

— Думаю, я был бы не прочь обойтись без сведения крови с одежды, — сказал Драко уже более приветливым тоном.

— От мантии кровь ни в жизнь не отстирать, — с облегчением согласился Гарри. Секрет светской беседы с Драко Малфоем, как ему казалось, заключался в том, чтобы понять, что Драко состоял в крайне странных отношениях с реальностью, в которой жили окружающие его люди. В личной реальности Драко все крайне непринужденно обсуждали кровопролитие и жутко оскорблялись, если кто-то сомневался в их природном призвании к убийству.

Другой вопрос заключался в том, _почему_ ему в принципе хотелось вести с Драко светскую беседу, но Гарри решил, что это было как-то связано с тем, как Драко упорно и бесконечно отказывался им восхищаться. Это было для него как глоток свежего воздуха, особенно после общения с Колином Криви или даже Роном, которые предпочитали считать Гарри исключительно Мальчиком-который-выжил. Ну, во всяком случае в малых дозах это явно было как глоток свежего воздуха. Гарри за глаза хватало пары минут общения с Малфоем как минимум на пару месяцев. В больших количествах это было опасно — а то он еще, не дай Мерлин, решит, что Драко не способен голыми руками задушить беспомощного младенца.

— Я подумаю, как мне лучше стоит выступить на слушании, — сказал Драко, — Но не надейся на многое.

Гарри кивнул и поспешил закончить разговор, пока Драко не понял, что Гарри больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы Драко не слишком сильно задумывался о родне Гарри.


	30. Люпин со Снейпом до тошноты вежливые

_— Профессор Люпин, — позвал Гарри. — Если вы знали моего отца, вы должны были знать и Сириуса Блэка._

_Люпин тут же обернулся._

_— Почему ты так думаешь? — резко спросил он._

_— Ну… просто… — растерялся Гарри, удивленный реакцией профессора. — Просто я знаю, что они дружили, когда учились в школе…_

_Выражение лица Люпина смягчилось._

_— Да, я его знал, — коротко ответил он. — Точнее, думал, что знаю. Тебе лучше вернуться в свою спальню, Гарри. Уже поздно._

* * *

На первой неделе семестра, когда Гарри между занятиями пробрался на кухню чтобы подкрепиться, пес уже был там. Похоже, что за последние пару недель его как минимум один раз вымыли, и он с энтузиазмом обгрызал куриный остов. Гарри осторожно присел рядом с ним с кусочком сдобного котелка.

— Они решили, что ты мой пес, — пояснил ему Гарри. — Я им не расскажу, что это неправда, а то они тебя выгонят на улицу под этот жуткий снегопад, но, если честно, у меня на собаку сейчас вообще нет времени. У меня дополнительные занятия и со Снейпом, и с Люпином, а еще мне кажется что они вот-вот дойдут до ручки и поубивают друг друга.

Пес отвлекся от еды и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Ну, ты же не знаешь о ком я говорю. Ничего страшного. Еще есть Рон с Гермионой, они сейчас не разговаривают друг с другом, а еще есть Невилл, у него похоже что скоро на зельеварении начнется нервный припадок, а еще все считают, что моя Молния проклята.

Для собаки этой информации было более чем достаточно.

— Ты так внимательно слушаешь, Грим, — сообщил ему Гарри. — Готов поспорить, что я смогу найти кого-нибудь в замке, кто бы мог за тобой ухаживать, но точно не Драко, он был тем котом, за которым ты гонялся, помнишь? Готов поспорить, что он сам тебя довел, он это умеет. Он в этом году вообще добился того, что гиппогрифа казнят, потому что… Ой, я вообще не знаю, зачем Драко Малфой ведет себя так. Были бы у меня…

«Были бы у меня дома родители, которые бы меня любили, я бы не был таким несчастным», подумал Гарри про себя.

— Здорово, что тебя тут кормят.

Гарри почувствовал, как ему в лицо внезапно уткнулся теплый и мокрый нос, и неловко обнял пса.

— Прекрати, — пробормотал он. — У тебя из пасти воняет.

Пес фыркнул, а Гарри тяжело вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Долг зовет.

* * *

— А вы и вместе с профессором Люпином учились в школе? — спросил Гарри профессора Снейпа, пока тот внимательно изучал нарезанные Гарри кубиками желуди. Он решил, что момент выдался подходящий, потому что у профессора Снейпа уже было к чему придраться.

Но при виде взгляда, которым его окинул Снейп, Гарри понял, что глубоко ошибся в своих расчетах, но отступать уже было некуда.

— Профессор Люпин — ваш учитель, и вам следует относиться к нему со всем должным уважением.

— Я его безумно уважаю. Он мне объясняет заклинание Патронуса, — сказал Гарри, резко переводя тему в другое русло, раз уж ему выдалась такая возможность.

— Вы должно быть забыли об этом упомянуть.

— Ну я же вам не обо всем рассказываю, что со мной происходит, — сказал Гарри, измельчая в ступке жуков. Он перенял у профессора Снейпа привычку представлять на месте ингредиентов, которые он давил в ступке, причины своих текущих проблем. Вот вам, люди, которые подозревают ни в чем не повинную метлу! Получайте, дементоры!

— Я не предлагал вам сплетничать. Но я бы… Предпочел, если бы вы отчитывались о необычных происшествиях.

— Он удивительно хороший профессор защиты от темных искусств, если вы об этом.

Гарри услышал негромкое фырканье и обернулся к профессору Снейпу, выражение лица которого было непроницаемо.

Ему однозначно почудилось.

Кстати о необычных происшествиях…

— А вы знали, что Драко — анимаг?

— Как декан его факультета, я обязан тщательно отслеживать эту ситуацию. Но я теряюсь в догадках, как вам стало известно об этом. Не думал, что вы поддерживаете дружеские отношения с мистером Малфоем.

Полностью избегая поставленного вопроса, Гарри ответил:

— Он задирает других домашних животных и использовал меня в качестве щита, когда ему наконец кто-то решил дать сдачи.

Гарри внимательно изучил выражение лица Снейпа, которое было на удивление абсолютно непроницаемым, но вовремя вспомнил о зелье и добавил в котел измельченных жуков.

— Профессор?

— Поттер, только представьте выражение лица Люциуса Малфоя, когда ему сообщат, что его драгоценный наследник влезает в драки с другими домашними животными.

Гарри представил и громко рассмеялся.

— Вы никому не будете этого повторять, — добавил Снейп. — Я не влюблен в свою работу всей душой, но терять ее мне бы не хотелось.

— И почему вы вообще преподаете, вы же ненавидите детей.

— Потому что директор неровно дышит к пропащим душам, — негромко ответил Снейп.

— Эм.

— Хагрид. Биннс. Филч. Трелони. Люпин. Как вы считаете, их наняли сюда из-за их выдающихся талантов? Это не так, уверяю вас.

— Но вы же настоящий мастер зельеварения. Ну. Правда же?

— Быть мастером зельеварения недостаточно для того, чтобы быть хорошим учителем.

Гарри было нечего на это возразить. Абсолютно нечего.

— Я прекрасно отдаю себе отчет в том, кто я и что я из себя представляю. Профессор Дамблдор попросту… Преисполнен оптимизма. Я восхищаюсь этим, хоть и не могу полностью разделить его взгляды.

Гарри задумался и решил, что говорить Снейпу о том, что он мог бы хотя бы попытаться быть более хорошим учителем, было как минимум неразумно — заклятия он может на него и не наложит, но дополнительные занятия по зельеварению ему тогда точно не светят. Не зная, как относиться к этой новой стороне своего учителя, он решил не отвлекаться от нарезки гривы единорога и следить за тем, чтобы огонь под его котлом сохранял фиолетовый цвет.


	31. Гарри и Гермиона

— Новости недели, Поттер?

— Профессор МакГонагалл все еще не хочет возвращать мне Молнию. Может, вы бы могли… Ой, нет, простите, неважно.

— Поразительно. Он учится.

Гарри полностью проигнорировал эту саркастическую ремарку.

— А что с вашими маленькими друзьями?

— Рон с Гермионой не разговаривают, потому что ее кот пытается сожрать его крысу, — сказал Гарри, осторожно добавляя в зелья усы сома. — А со мной Гермиона перестала разговаривать, потому что я занял сторону Рона, и вообще, у нас куча домашних заданий.

— Я считал, что мисс Грейнджер помогает вам с домашней работой.

— Не знаю. Я был слишком занят тем, что пытался разобраться с главой по неообнаружимым ядам в учебнике, до того, чтобы разобраться с Гермионой, у меня руки не дошли.

Профессор Снейп спокойно дослушал его, а затем движением палочки осушил содержимое котла с зельем, над которым они работали уже больше часа.

— Профессор!

— Я не вижу причин разбирать с вами ключевые навыки приготовления зелий, если вы заваливаете ваши предметы на третьем курсе, будучи не в состоянии самостоятельно разобраться с _базовыми требованиями_.

С этими словами Снейп развернулся и зашагал к своему столу.

— И приберитесь.

— Мне не помогает, что вы на меня так сердитесь, — обиженно сказал Гарри. — Вы просто выглядите так, будто вам срочно нужно зелье от давления.

Гарри тоже безумно разозлился, но он справлялся со своим гневом иначе.

— В чем именно, — ледяным тоном произнес Снейп, — Заключается ваша проблема с необнаружимыми ядами?

— В учебнике, — немедленно ответил Гарри. — На занятии я понимаю все, что вы объясняете, но просто я толком не могу разобраться в учебнике, там все схемы и объяснения ужасно запутанные, и мне приходится просить Гермиону помочь мне разобраться, а в последнее время она просто на меня ворчит, когда я ее прошу…

— Но все же я предполагал… Вы же получали до Хогвартса базовое образование языку и арифметике, Поттер?

— С математикой у меня никогда не ладилось, — с сомнением ответил он.

— Полагаю, что было бы уморительно отправить вас сейчас обучаться нумерологии, но вряд ли это бы возымело должный эффект.

Гарри ненавидел чувство юмора Снейпа.

— Очень хорошо. Молите вашу подругу о прощении, бросьтесь к ее ногам, соглашайтесь с ней, что ее кот — эталон кошачьего семейства, скажите ей, что объяснять другим материал станет для нее отличной возможностью лучше в нем разобраться, делайте все что потребуется для того, чтобы снова стать у нее на хорошем счету.

— Так вот почему вы заставляли меня проверять все эти сочинения? Мне как-то приснилось, что я истекал кровью, а вместо крови у меня были ваши зеленые чернила…

— Не используйте ваши ночные кошмары как возможность сменить тему.

— Я не буду ради вас врать Гермионе.

— Разве что-то из того, что я сейчас упомянул, является ложью?

— Ну, кот у нее просто отвратительный.

— Все кошки отвратительные. И?

— А еще она сказала профессору МакГонагалл, что мою метлу скорее всего прислал Сириус Блэк чтобы убить меня. Это же _Молния_.

— Ах, квиддич. Безусловно, спорт куда важнее девочки, которая бок о бок с вами бросала вызов Темному Лорду.

— Не в этом дело!

— А в чем?

Гарри замешкался, потому что он был не уверен.

— Гарри, хоть я и не устаю поражаться и восхищаться вашим упорным стремлением противостоять всем, кто имеет над вами какой-то авторитет, вам необходимо понять одну важную вещь, которая значительно упростит вам жизнь. Большая часть людей следует букве закона и доверяет вышестоящим инстанциям. Это вы — исключение из правил, не Гермиона Грейнджер.

Гарри неловко поежился.

— Вы скучаете по вашей подруге?

Гарри кивнул.

— Тогда скажите ей, что вы прощаете ее, потому что друзья поступают так. Пусть даже вы не понимаете ее причин.

—… Вы просто пытаетесь мной манипулировать, чтобы она начала помогать мне с домашними заданиями.

Снейп бросил на него отрешенный взгляд.

— Ну и я правда не знаю, что мне ей сказать.

— Делайте что вам говорят, Поттер.

Понимая, что продолжая спорить с профессором Снейпом, он лишь даст своему учителю больше способов для его унижения, Гарри с неохотой полез в сумку за своим наполовину дописанным сочинением о свойствах необнаружимых ядов.

* * *

— Я для тебя приготовил мятные думалки, в качестве извинений, — начал Гарри.

Его речь с извинениями, которая в итоге получилась скомканной, несуразной и довольно-таки сердитой, продолжалась несколько минут. Гермиона убрала прядь волос за ухо и спросила:

— Что еще за мятные думалки?

— Это мятные леденцы с зельем концентрации. Профессор Снейп говорит, что они никого не отравят, и что они оскверняют искусство зельеварения, но еще он сказал, что поскольку принимать таким способом зелье концентрации практически бесполезно, можно их есть сколько влезет, и еще они точно помогут тебе заниматься, я уверен, а даже если нет, то тебе все равно будет вкусно?..

Гермиона попробовала думалку. Гермиона разрыдалась.

Гарри похлопал ее по спине, умирая от неловкости.

Из ее всхлипов Гарри смог различить только обрывки слов: «Ужасно… _Мальчишки_ … Профессор Вектор… _Живоглот_ …». Ни одно из них не подсказало ему, что же делать. Он бросил преисполненный мольбы взгляд на Рона, сидящего на другом конце гостиной, но тот изначально думал, что это не очень хорошая идея, так что помощи от него ждать было бесполезно.

— Ну, слушай, хотя бы никто не пытается тебя убить, правда? — осторожно сказал Гарри, — Это же здорово, да?

— Но мне не наплевать, что кто-то хочет убить тебя! — сказала Гермиона, запустив в него учебником. Гарри увернулся, а Гермиона провела следующую минуту сдувая пылинки с учебника, который, к счастью, не пал жертвой в этой битве полов.

Через какое-то время они вдвоем устроились у камина, усталые, расклеившиеся и все еще ни на шаг не ближе к примирению.

— Профессор Снейп сказал мне, чтобы я попросил тебя мне помочь, но… Похоже что мне скорее стоит спросить, нужна ли тебе моя помощь.

— Мне безумно нравятся все мои занятия, — медленно ответила Гермиона.

— Но как?..

— Не в этом дело.

— Ты же ненавидишь прорицания.

— Я уверена, что что-то в них точно есть. И я просто обязана выучить все, что только возможно, Гарри.

— Профессор Снейп пообещал достать мне книжки по чтению и математике для самых маленьких, потому что я признался, что я не могу разобраться в нашем учебнике. Но его же вообще никто кроме тебя не понимает, правда?

— У многих и правда он вызывает сложности, ведь это же такой старинный учебник. В Хогвартсе его используют с девятнадцатого века.

— Теперь понятно, почему профессор Снейп не использует рецепты, когда он варит зелья самостоятельно, — отвлеченно прокомментировал Гарри. — Он во всем старается использовать самые последние инновации в зельеварении, эти старинные манускрипты должно быть сводят его с ума.

— Профессор Снейп не использует рецепты? — пораженно спросила Гермиона.

— Он просто кидает в котел все подряд, — подтвердил Гарри, уютно устраиваясь в кресле. — А когда я спрашиваю, сколько ингредиентов он использует, он говорит «пригоршню», как будто это о чем-то мне говорит. Ненавижу его.

— Гарри, знаешь… Я думала, что раз уж он с тобой начал заниматься дополнительно, то вы с ним наконец-то начнете ладить. Но что-то не похоже…

— Он чертов гений. Безумный, но гений. Когда у него хорошее настроение (то есть, практически никогда) это сразу заметно, потому что он сразу начинает рассказывать, как яды раньше использовались для пыток, и что он бы хотел убить гораздо больше людей, чем ему позволено.

Гарри взглянул на Гермиону, которая уставилась от него, раскрыв в ужасе рот.

— Ну то есть… Ну, я спросил его, травит ли он профессора Люпина, и он сказал «если бы». В таком ключе.

— Ну, разумеется, он не травит профессора Люпина, — ответила Гермиона, все еще не отошедшая от шока, — Это было бы невозможно, если только…

— Он каждый месяц варит для профессора Люпина какое-то мерзкое зелье, — сказал ей Гарри. — Ну то есть правда, выглядит оно просто отвратительно, и он не говорит мне, что это.

— Это, должно быть, ликантропное зелье, — тихо сказала Гермиона. — Все сходится, он же…

 _— Профессор Люпин — оборотень?_ — в ужасе прошипел Гарри.

Гермиона с виноватым видом схватила его за руку.

— Только не говори никому, ни за что на свете. Ты же знаешь, как Рон относится к оборотням.

— Дамблдор в курсе? — сказал Гарри, привстав с кресла.

— Ну разумеется! Я поняла сразу же после того урока с профессором Снейпом. Уверена, что все учителя знают, Гарри, это _не наше дело_.

Гарри посмотрел на нее с сомнением, но все же сел обратно.

— Я просто думал, что оборотни, ну… Опасные.

И едят людей.

— Оборотней ужасно притесняют. Я много об этом читала. Это как Клювокрыл, их считают опасными магическими существами.

Гарри с ужасом представил профессора Люпина на скамье подсудимых, обвиняемого в самых ужасных преступлениях по тем же причинам, по которым собирались судить Клювокрыла.

— А благодаря ликантропному зелью он точно никому не навредит. Гарри, пожалуйста, пообещай, что никому не расскажешь, ладно?

— Хорошо, — глухо ответил Гарри, — Я обещаю.

Получается, что профессор Снейп хотел убивать оборотней из-за профессора Люпина, или же ему хотелось убить профессора Люпина, потому что он был оборотнем? Все-таки Гарри с трудом удерживал в голове мысленный список тех, кого профессор Снейп хотел убить.

После этого Гарри с Гермионой стали ладить чуть лучше, хоть по большей части их все равно занимали горы домашней работы.

А затем случился матч по квиддичу…


	32. Снейп и мародеры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От автора:**  
>  В этой главе использовано достаточно много материала из канона, уж слишком хорошо там был показан по-настоящему злой Снейп. Выдержки из книг выделены курсивом.

Для того, чтобы помириться с Гермионой, одного разговора было явно недостаточно, учитывая, что Коросту до сих пор так и не нашли, но Гарри все равно чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

Наблюдать за тем, как вся школа высмеяла Драко после сокрушительной победы команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу, было довольно приятно, но потом Сириус Блэк снова все испортил, когда он ночью прокрался к Гарри в спальню, а Гарри слишком крепко спал для того, чтобы дать ему отпор. Гарри сделал себе мысленное напоминание поговорить с Драко о том, что хоть он и ценил те случаи, когда Драко не лез из кожи вон чтобы вести себя еще более отвратительно, Драко все равно нужно было понять, что его привычный уровень отвратительности все равно вызывал у Гарри желание запустить ему Патронусом в лицо.

Но с другой стороны, Драко скорее всего и так это прекрасно осознавал.

* * *

— Что это за заклинания вы накладываете в начале каждого занятия? — спросил Гарри, наблюдая за отлаженными движениями палочки Снейпа, сопровождавшиеся негромкими словами.

— Чары против подслушивания и проникновения, а также для оповещения меня в том случае, если кто-то попробует это провернуть. Беспечность не помогла бы мне выжить во время прошлой войны.

Гарри опустил сумку и взглянул на учителя.

— На какой стороне вы сражались, сэр?

— Не задавайте вопросы, ответы на которые вам бы не хотелось услышать.

Гарри как бы между делом потянулся за палочкой.

— Полагаю, что я дал четко понять, на какой стороне я буду сражаться в грядущей войне, — очень мягко произнес Снейп. — Для тех, кто сейчас находится в этом кабинете. Это останется _неизвестно_ людям за пределами этого кабинета, вы поняли меня?

— Нет. Не совсем, сэр.

— Отлично. Значит, мы можем начать занятие.

Занятие было посвящено краткому обзору истории зельеварения, и Гарри было очень трудно на нем сосредоточиться.

В конце занятия Снейп спросил:

— Вы доверяете мне, Гарри Поттер?

— …Не всей душой, сэр.

— Значит, надежда еще не потеряна. Можете быть свободны.

Гарри замешкался.

— Вы ненавидите профессора Люпина, потому что он — оборотень, или вы ненавидите оборотней из-за профессора Люпина? — торопливо спросил Гарри. Он никак не мог выбросить это из головы, но так и не решался спросить об этом профессора Люпина напрямую, потому что профессор Люпин всегда был добр к нему, а еще он всегда был таким уставшим…

Это вызвало у профессора Снейпа самую настоящую улыбку.

— Интересный философский вопрос. И как же, интересно… Ах да, разумеется, Грейнджер. Мне стоит быть осторожным, отвечая на этот вопрос…

— Как вы считаете, как Блэку удается попасть в замок? — спросил Гарри, потому что если Снейп продолжил бы размышлять о ненависти к своему коллеге, то должность профессора защиты от темных искусств освободилась бы в этом году из-за жестокого убийства, вместе с освобождением еще одной профессорской должности из-за жестокого покушения на убийство.

— Разве мы уже не обсуждали это? — спросил Снейп.

Гарри потребовалось около минуты чтобы понять смысл услышанного.

— Профессор Люпин не стал бы ему помогать.

— Вы не знаете Ремуса Люпина.

— Доброй ночи, сэр, — с сомнением в голосе произнес Гарри. Ему уже нужно было бежать на тренировку.

* * *

Вылазка в Хогсмид прямо под носом у Снейпа не показалась Гарри поступком, достойным порядочного студента, но, с другой стороны, если бы он шел развлекаться только тогда, когда ему не грозила страшная смерть, он бы умер, так ни разу и не сумев поразвлечься.

_После подъема в гору Гарри стало жарко, и он хотел было минут на пять откинуть капюшон, как вдруг совсем близко послышались голоса. Кто–то поднимался к хижине с другой стороны. Секунда–другая, и они увидели Малфоя в сопровождении Крэбба и Гойла._

_— Вот–вот прилетит от отца сова с известием, — разглагольствовал Малфой. — Он поехал на суд свидетелем. Расскажет про мою руку, как я три месяца не мог ничего делать…_

_Крэбб с Гойлом загоготали._  
  
— Я спросил у отца, не было бы выгоднее оказать несчастной твари милосердие, но он сказал, что все это только сделает директора школы слабым в глазах общественности, ведь он даже эту дурацкую гигантскую курицу защитить не сможет.

— Милосердие — это плохо, — пробурчал Крэбб.

— Да знаю я, — огрызнулся Драко, закатив глаза. — Разумеется. Я имел в виду _показное_ милосердие.

— Мне кажется, все эти кошачьи дела знатно тебе мозги подпортили, — добавил Крэбб.

Драко сверкнул белоснежным оскалом.

— Ну-ка, повтори, — прошипел он.

— Прости, Драко, — сказал Крэбб, неуклюже потупив взгляд

— Ты прощен, — фыркнул Малфой.

_Неожиданно Малфой увидел возле хижины Рона. Лицо его расплылось в злобной ухмылке._

_— А ты что здесь делаешь? — Малфой перевел взгляд на покосившуюся хижину. — Наверное, ищешь, где жить? Ты ведь давно мечтаешь об отдельной комнате! Говорят, вы все спите в одной спальне. Это правда?_

_Гарри схватил Рона за шиворот, помешав броситься с кулаками на своего врага._

_— Предоставь его мне, — шепнул он другу на ухо._

— Если уж Крэбб так относится к твоим «кошачьим делам», — прошептал он Драко на ухо, скрытый мантией-невидимкой, — Представь на его месте Рона.

Драко засопел.

— Проваливай, Уизли. Еще время на тебя тратить.

Драко зашагал прочь, всем своим телом выражая глубокое возмущение и злость. У Гарри возникло недоброе предчувствие.

— Что ты ему такого наговорил? — удивленно поинтересовался Рон.

— Пригрозил ему.

— Ему это точно не понравится. Блин, он же однозначно сразу же Снейпу нажалуется…

Ох, да черт его дери.

Гарри бросился бежать.

* * *

_Скорее в «Сладкое королевство», скорее по ступенькам в подпол, по каменному полу к люку… Гарри сорвал с себя мантию, сунул под мышку и припустил по подземному ходу… Вдруг Малфой первый вернется в замок? Сколько он будет искать кого–нибудь из учителей? Задыхаясь, чувствуя боль в боку, Гарри не сбавлял скорости до самого ската. Мантию придется оставить здесь, ведь Малфой может выдать его, сам того не подозревая. Гарри спрятал ее в темный угол и полез наверх, потные руки скользят, а надо спешить, дорога каждая минута. Вот наконец и горб, Гарри коснулся его палочкой, высунулся, огляделся — никого. Он вылез наружу, горб сомкнулся, но только что он выскочил из–за статуи, как услыхал приближающиеся шаги._

_Это был Снейп. Он резко подошел к Гарри, и его черная мантия развевалась как пиратский флаг._

_— Ну? — едва скрывая торжество, произнес Снейп. А Гарри изо всех сил старался изобразить невинность, хотя понимал, как это глупо: лицо у него все в поту, руки измазаны. Гарри поскорее сунул их в карманы._

_— Следуйте за мной, Поттер, — приказал Снейп._

_Понурившись, Гарри пошел за ним по лестнице вниз, незаметно вытирая руки об изнанку школьной мантии. Спустились в подвалы и вошли в кабинет Снейпа._

Каждый раз, когда Гарри оказывался в кабинете Снейпа, дела у него складывались далеко не самым лучшим образом. З _а полтора года банок с мерзкими слизнями на полках заметно прибавилось. Все они мерцали в огне камина, что придавало кабинету особенно зловещий вид._

— Сядьте, — сказал Снейп.

Гарри сел. Снейп остался стоять, зловеще возвышаясь над ним.

— Мистер Малфой только что поведал мне крайне любопытную историю, Поттер, — сказал Снейп.

Гарри промолчал.

— Он рассказал, что недалеко от Визжащей хижины он натолкнулся на Уизли, который, судя по всему, был там один.

Гарри продолжал молчать.

— Мистер Малфой утверждает, что он стоял и разговаривал с Уизли, когда их беседу внезапно прервал ваш призрачный голос. Как вы думаете, как такое возможно?

Гарри постарался изобразить легкое удивление.

— Ума не приложу, профессор.

Глаза Снейпа словно впились в Гарри. Это было все равно что играть в гляделки с гиппогрифом. Гарри изо всех сил старался не моргать.

— Разумеется, мистер Малфой немедленно доложил мне об этом необыкновенном происшествии, в первую очередь ради вашей собственной безопасности.

Повисла долгая пауза.

— Может быть, ему стоит лучше навестить мадам Помфри, — наконец сказал Гарри. — Раз ему слышится всякое…

— И как же ваш голос мог отделиться от вашего тела и направиться прямиком в Хогсмид, Поттер? — мягко спросил Снейп. — У вашего голоса нет разрешения на посещение Хогсмида. Более того, ни одна из частей вашего тела не имеет такого разрешения.

_— Я это знаю, профессор. — Гарри сделал над собой усилие и стер с лица малейшие признаки виновности и страха. — Похоже, у Малфоя галлюци…_

_— Малфой не страдает галлюцинациями! — рявкнул Снейп и, опершись ладонями в подлокотники стула, на котором сидел Гарри, нагнулся к нему, так что их лица чуть не соприкоснулись. — Если ваш голос, Поттер, был в Хогсмиде, значит, и вы, весь целиком, там были._

_— Я все время находился в башне Гриффиндора, как вы мне велели._

_— Кто–нибудь может это подтвердить?_

_На это Гарри ничего не ответил. Губы Снейпа искривила ядовитая усмешка._

_— Ну так вот. — Снейп выпрямился. — Весь волшебный мир, начиная от министра магии и кончая завхозом, делает все, чтобы уберечь знаменитого Гарри Поттера от Сириуса Блэка. А знаменитый Гарри Поттер сам себе закон. Пусть простые смертные беспокоятся о его безопасности? Знаменитый Гарри Поттер ходит, где ему вздумается, не утруждая себя мыслями о последствиях._

_Гарри не открывал рта. Снейп хочет вырвать у него признание. Этого не будет. У Снейпа нет никаких доказательств — пока нет._

— Чего на самом деле стоит ваше слово, Поттер? Я велел вам не искать встречи с Блэком. Не перемещаться в одиночку.

— Я не делал ни того, ни другого, — ответил Гарри, вздернув подбородок.

— Я полагал, что мы не пытаемся играть друг с другом в словесные игры, мистер Поттер.

— Я обещал, что не буду искать его. Если он сам меня найдет…

— Раз уж вы пытаетесь строить из себя приманку, то я предполагал, что у вас хотя бы хватит разума взять с собой кого-то кроме _Рональда Уизли_? С вами хотя бы была Грейнджер?

— Я не скажу вам ничего, что даст вам повод меня исключить, — резко ответил Гарри. — Вы все еще пытаетесь выпроводить меня из Хогвартса и отправить к Дурслям, правда же?

— Вы прожили под их крышей практически четырнадцать лет. Еще три года, и вы будете совершеннолетним и, предпочтительно, живым.

— Вам все равно, что я их ненавижу?

— Я не ваш опекун. Пусть даже я и взял на себя невыполнимую задачу не дать вам погибнуть, это не значит… — Снейп запнулся, речь его была на удивление несвязной. — Это было бы неуместно, мистер Поттер. Это долг вашего отца, а мы с ним не были... Скажем так, ваши родители вряд ли были бы счастливы, узнай они, что вы обращаетесь ко мне в поисках счастья.

Гарри думал об этом, призраки его родителей против его собственного счастья, против Дурслей, против выживания…

— Может, было бы лучше, если бы они дали Волдеморту убить меня? — внезапно спросил он. — Они бы выжили, если бы не пытались меня защитить.

На долгое время повисла тишина.

— Нам не остается ничего, кроме как уважать решение вашей матери.

— Но…

**— Нам не остается ничего, кроме как уважать решение вашей матери.**

Гарри резко вздохнул, внезапно осознав, что все это время он задерживал дыхание. «Вашей матери»… Он добавил еще один пункт к мысленному списку вопросов. В глазах Снейпа поблескивал полубезумный зловещий огонек, и Гарри осознал, что это был один из тех моментов, которые могли в любой момент смениться всплеском жестокости.

_— Выверните карманы, Поттер! — неожиданно приказал он._

_Гарри не шевельнулся. В ушах у него грохотало._

_— Выверните карманы, иначе мы сейчас пойдем к директору школы!_

_Гарри повиновался. Похолодев, он достал и карманов пакет с побрякушками из «Зонко» и Карту Мародеров. Снейп взял сначала пакет._

— Это мое.

— Возможно, расставшись с ним, вы хоть чему-нибудь научитесь.

Гарри молча смотрел на него исподлобья.

— А это?

Гарри молчал.

— Вот как. Как я вижу, вы хотя бы учитесь не врать мне в лицо.

_Снейп перевернул его, не сводя с Гарри глаз._

_— Зачем вам этот ветхий пергамент? Не выбросить ли мне его в огонь? — Снейп протянул руку к камину._

_— Не надо! — живо отозвался Гарри._

_— Ну что ж! — Ноздри у Снейпа задрожали. — Это, наверное, еще один драгоценный подарок от Уизли. А может, это некое послание, написанное невидимыми чернилами. Или инструкция, как проникнуть в Хогсмид, минуя дементоров?_

_Гарри потупился. Глаза у Снейпа горели недобрым огнем._

_— Посмотрим, посмотрим, — проговорил он, вынимая волшебную палочку и разглаживая кусок пергамента на столе. — Поведай свой секрет!_

_Снейп коснулся палочкой пергамента. Ничего не произошло._

_Гарри сжал руки, чтобы унять в них дрожь._

_— Откройся мне. — Снейп постучал палочкой. Пергамент оставался девственно–чистым._

_Чтобы успокоиться, Гарри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул._

_— Профессор Северус Снейп, декан этого факультета, приказывает открыть ему всю содержащуюся в тебе информацию! — Снейп изо всех сил ударил палочкой по Карте._

_И по гладкой поверхности Карты вдруг побежали слова, как будто их выводила чья–то невидимая рука._

_«Мистер Лунатик приветствует профессора Снейпа и нижайше просит не совать длинного носа не в свои дела.»_

_Снейп остолбенел. Гарри смотрел на послание как громом пораженный. Но Карта на этом не остановилась._

_«Мистер Сохатый присоединяется к мистеру Лунатику и хотел бы только прибавить, что профессор Снейп урод и кретин.»_

_Со смеху умрешь, будь ситуация не столь серьезной. А пергамент между тем строчил свое._

_«Мистерр Бродяга расписывается в своем изумлении, что такой идиот стал профессором.»_

_Гарри в ужасе зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, на пергаменте появилась еще одна надпись._

_«Мистер Хвост кланяется профессору Снейпу и советует ему, чертовому неряхе, вымыть наконец голову.»_

_Гарри замер в ожидании грозы, которая вот вот должна была разразиться._

_— Ну–с, — тихо проговорил Снейп — Мы этим займемся…_

_С этими словами профессор подошел к камину зачерпнул из кувшина на полке горсть поблескивающего порошка и бросил его в огонь._

_— Люпин! — позвал он. — Вы мне нужны на пару слов!_

_Вконец оторопевший Гарри уставился на огонь. В пламени обрисовалась длинная фигура, которая быстро вращалась. Еще несколько секунд — и из камина собственной персоной вылез профессор Люпин, отряхивая золу с потрепанной одежды._

_— Вы меня звали, Северус? — спросил он кротко._

_— Разумеется, звал, — ответил Снейп с перекошенным от ярости лицом. — Я велел Поттеру вывернуть карманы, и вот что там было, — сказал он, вернувшись к столу._

_И Снейп махнул рукой на пергамент, на котором все еще красовались послания господ Лунатика, Бродяги, Сохатого и Хвоста. На лице Люпина появилось странное отчужденное выражение._

_— Ну?_

_Люпин не отрываясь смотрел на карту. Гарри показалось, что он быстро что–то соображает._

_— Ну? — повторил Снейп. — Пергамент полон черной магии. А это, Люпин, по вашей части, если не ошибаюсь. Как, по-вашему, где мог Поттер его взять?_

_Люпин оторвал глаза от пергамента и, глянув искоса на Гарри, дал ему понять, чтобы он ни во что не вмешивался._

_— Полон черной магии? — повторил он невозмутимо. — Вы так полагаете, Северус? А мне кажется, это просто кусок пергамента. Он будет оскорблять каждого, кто захочет его прочесть, так уж его заколдовали. Детская проказа, но вряд ли опасная. Думаю, Гарри купил его в лавке шутливых розыгрышей._

_— В самом деле? — Снейпа трясло от гнева. — Вы думаете, такое могут продавать в лавке шутливых розыгрышей? Не кажется ли вам более вероятным, что он получил этот пергамент непосредственно от его изготовителей?_

_Гарри не понимал, о чем говорит Северус Снейп, Люпин, по–видимому, тоже._

_— Вы подразумеваете господина Хвоста и других? — спросил он. — Гарри, вы знаете кого–нибудь из этих людей?_

_— Нет, — не раздумывая ответил Гарри._

_— Вот видите, Северус — Люпин опять повернулся к Снейпу. — Я уверен, что это штуки из «Зонко»…_

_И как раз в этот самый миг в кабинет ворвался Рон. Задыхаясь от бега, он остановился у стола профессора. И, несмотря на бешено стучащее сердце, проговорил:_

_— Это… я… дал… Гарри… Купил… в «Зонко»… сто… лет… назад…_

_— Ну вот, Северус, — довольно хлопнув в ладоши, сказал Люпин. — Дело прояснилось, Я отнесу пергамент обратно в «Зонко»? Не возражаете? — Люпин свернул Карту и сунул ее куда–то в складки мантии. — Гарри, Рон, идемте со мной, я хотел бы объяснить вам еще кое–что про вампиров. Простите, Северус._

— Вы меня за дурака держите, Люпин? — опасным тоном спросил Снейп. — Мы с Поттером здесь еще не закончили. У него было ко мне несколько вопросов об _оборотнях_.

При виде странного, отчужденного выражения на лице Люпина, Гарри передернуло. Ему однозначно нужно было заранее обсудить все с профессором Люпином наедине.

— Если у Гарри есть какие-то вопросы об оборотнях, я с радостью на них отвечу, — медленно ответил Люпин.

— И все же я смогу ответить ему на них на основании личного опыта. Все же именно его отец решил, что было бы чертовски забавно практически позволить одному из них сожрать меня, тогда, в школьные годы. Но что-то память моя меня подводит — разве вам не показалось это тогда забавным, Люпин?

Рон выглядел безумно неловко. Гарри _чувствовал_ себя страшно неловко. Он знал, что он расстроил Снейпа, но ему было невыносимо смотреть, как тот вымещал свою обиду на профессоре Люпине.

— Достаточно, Северус, — жестким тоном произнес Люпин. — Мы были детьми. Если вам хочется поговорить о школьных временах, я буду рад вас выслушать, когда-нибудь в другой раз.

Глаза Снейпа недобро поблескивали на его болезненно-желом лице, и Гарри пришлось быстро что-нибудь придумать.

— Я решил попробовать смешать Глоток спокойствия с горячим шоколадом, — выпалил он. — Я решил, что это неплохо заменит сливочное пиво или обычный шоколад. Но почему-то домашние эльфы от него впадают в какое-то странное возбуждение.

Рон с ужасом вытаращил на него глаза, словно пытаясь сказать ему: «Ты что, кукушкой тронулся, зачем ты пытаешься привлечь к нам внимание?!»

— Нагрев Глоток спокойствия, вы нарушили его структуру и запустили процесс ферментации, — очень медленно проговорил Снейп. — У людей это вызывает судороги и мигрени. Вы тестировали ваши рецепты на домашних эльфах, Поттер?

Гарри ухмыльнулся, потому что это уже было самое обыкновенное учительское недовольство, а не холодный смертоносный гнев. У него получалось все лучше и лучше!

— Директор школы будет обязательно проинформирован о ваших маленьких авантюрах, Поттер. Идите, пока я окончательно не вышел себя.

Люпин торопливо вывел Гарри с Роном из кабинета.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора:**  
>  Пока я писала эту главу, у меня в голове крутился вопрос: "Убил ли бы Снейп Гарри в обмен на то, чтобы Лили вернулась к жизни?" Думаю, что он бы однозначно хотел это сделать, но стал ли бы?..


	33. Драко ненавидит проигрывать

— И как ты умудрился Снейпу зубы заговорить? — гневным шепотом спросил у него Малфой на следующем занятии по зельеварению. На кону стоял кубок по квиддичу, страсти накалялись, и Рон внимательно следил за Малфоем.

— А ты как думаешь? — прошептал Гарри в ответ. — Я соврал.

— Жалко, что ему не разрешают использовать на студентах зелья. Всего одна капля сыворотки правды, и тебя бы на месте за уши подвесили, а мне бы даже не пришлось стараться обыграть тебя в квиддич.

— Мечтай, мечтай. И почему ты постоянно пытаешься сжульничать?

— Это называется коварство, Поттер.

— А как ты отнесешься к тому. что я попрошу тебя мне поддаться на игре в обмен за огромную миску густых топленых сливок?

Если бы Драко был в своей кошачьей форме, его усики бы точно задергались.

— Я и сам себе могу достать сливок, так что нет, спасибо, — высокомерно ответил Драко и вернулся к своему зелью.

Гарри прыснул со смеху.

* * *

— Я уже очень давно знаю, — сказал Гарри профессору Люпину на их занятии по противостоянию дементорам. — Гермиона мне рассказала на Рождество. Это неважно. Ну, то есть, это конечно важно, но…

— Все хорошо, Гарри. Я все понимаю. Профессор Снейп еще что-нибудь говорил тебе об этом?

— Да вроде бы нет. Не понимаю, почему.

— Иногда старшему поколению лучше позволить молодым самим искать свой путь, не омраченный тенями прошлого.

Гарри решил, что это была полная чушь, но из вежливости промолчал.

* * *

У профессора МакГонагалл с профессором Снейпом состоялся очень напряженный разговор, по итогам которого Гарри лишился дополнительных занятий по зельеварению на период подготовки к финальному матчу кубка по квиддичу. Гарри не жаловался, потому что теперь у него появилось больше времени на сон (и, как следствие, больше ночных кошмаров).

Выиграть кубок было просто _восхитительно_. Ни Драко, ни Снейп, около недели не могли даже смотреть на него. Они оба притворялись, будто его не существует, и это была самая идеальная, самая спокойная неделя в его жизни.

Завершилась эта неделя спикировавшим ему на голову в смертельном пике котенком, пока ничего не подозревающий Гарри направлялся на очередное занятие. Котенок явно нацелился своими крохотными коготками прямо в его глаза. Гарри сорвал его с головы и забился в углубление у лестницы, одной рукой поправляя очки, другой сжимая за шкирку извивающегося кота, стараясь держать его как можно дальше от себя.

— Может быть _хватит_? Кто-то нас точно услышит!

Котенок еще раз царапнул его и затих. Гарри очень хотелось его потрясти, но он все же аккуратно опустил звереныша на каменный пол.

— Слушай, Малфой, это была отличная игра. Ты меня практически уделал.

Котенок гневно взъерошился и зарычал.

— Ладно, это была ужасная игра, но если считаешь, что жульничать — это нормально, то это было просто отличное жульничество.

Гарри сел на пол, скрестив под собой ноги, чтобы не нависать.

— Профессор Снейп говорит, что единственная стоящая вещь в квиддиче — это то, что он дает нам возможность состязаться, не вступая друг с другом в настоящий бой. Так что, ты проиграл эту битву. Можешь попробовать отыграться в следующем году, если, конечно, тебе не влетит за то, что ты выцарапаешь мне глаза.

Мелькнула вспышка магии, и Драко уже стоял перед ним, поправляя мантию и небрежно опираясь на стену с таким видом, будто он и не пытался каких-то несколько секунд назад нанести Гарри увечья, несовместимые с жизнью.

— Нет нужды вести себя так снисходительно, Поттер.

— Я и не пытался быть снисходительным, — сказал Гарри, встав с пола и убрав руки в карманы.

— У тебя это выходит само собой, уж поверь мне.

— Не понимаю, почему ты так злишься. С Клювокрылом ты победил.

— Нет, это мой отец победил. А я… Я пока что не проиграл.

— Ты о чем?

— О том, что возможно я скоро попрошу тебя одолжить мне эту твою неоправданно удобную мантию-невидимку.

— …Ты что, _поможешь_?

— Я не люблю проигрывать. Всего хорошего, Поттер.

Маленький, крошечный злобный звереныш. С огромным, гигантским эго.


End file.
